Edward répond à vos questions !
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Une question à poser à Edward Elric? LE Fullmetal Alchemist? N'hésitez pas, il fera de son mieux pour y répondre qu'importe le dégré d'idiotie de la question !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Cet espace sera squatté par Edward et vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez !_

**Ed: Euh… toutes ? Vraiment ?**

_Oui, TOUTES. Allez sois sage et va finir ton lait._

**MAIS J'AI HORREUR DU L…!**

_*lui coupe la parole* Donc comme vous pouvez le voir, Ed nous offrira toute sa coopération !_

_Je tiens à signaler que cette idée ne vient pas de moi, mais de LiLiKun18, qui a fait de même sur une fic en anglais. Je pensais que ça pourrait être sympa de faire l'équivalent français afin que nos fans puissent discuter avec Ed, et avec son accord (celui de l'auteur, pas celui de Ed), je reprend le même principe. _

_Enfin à vous de voir si l'idée vous plaît ;) Les updates auront lieu une fois par semaine (probablement le week end)._

_Alors, à vous de jouer ! ;)_

**Et moi j'ai pas mon mot à dire j'imagine ? **

_Non, toi je te l'ai dit, tu bois ton lait et tu te tais. Non mais._

**… *****snif***


	2. Chapter 2

_Première update! C'est partit, il est motivé le petiot là !_

**PETIOT?**

_*coup de clavier sur la tête* Commence pas toi…_

* * *

Camcam1213

Yay! La première question est à moi! Banzaï! Je sais c'est probablement une question on ne peut plus banale, mais c'est la première qui m'est venue à l'esprit: Pourquoi Ed hait-il le colonel? Nan mais c'est vrai quoi! Jamais compris pourquoi, pas vous? Ou alors je suis la seule à être vraiment à la masse...

**Pourquoi je hais le Colonel? Facile: c'est un crétin imbu de lui-même qui ne pense qu'à rabaisser les autres et coucher avec des filles assez bêtes pour tomber sous son charme !**

_T'aimerais bien être à leur place, avoue?_

**Que.. QUOI? J'peux savoir ce que t'insinues là? **

_Si tu te penchais un peu plus sur les fics de ce site, tu comprendrais…_

**?**

_Euh, non laisse tomber, ça vaut mieux pour ta santé mentale…_

* * *

Audreyhorse

Mwahaha, voilà qui est original.

Je n'aurais qu'une question, sale nabot (oui oui, je suis sérieuse et j'ai pas peur :B): Que penses tu de ces abominations de Yaoi que les fans font de toi se faisant à moitié violer par la moitié des perso mâles (oui, par des hoooommes) de FMA? Choquant? :3

**SALE NABOT? QUI… QUI EST LE NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN HARICOT QUI…**

_Sois mignon, contentes-toi de répondre à la question… -_-' _

**Hum.. Ouais c'est ça.. N'empêche que je ne suis pas un … nabot ! Donc la question… Yaoi ? Quésséssa ? Moi violé ? ! par des persos mâles ? ! Maismaismais… ! C'est horrible !**

_Bienvenue dans le monde de la fanfiction…_

**Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande de perverses !**

_Euh.. Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis *sourire crétin*_

**Et genre, je me fais… « violer » par qui ?**

_Ca dépend… toi on arrive à te caser avec à peu près tout les personnages mâles de la série… Ca va de toi avec Mustang, toi avec Envy, toi avec Al… Le seul avec qui je t'ai pas vu pour l'instant c'est Gluttony… à méditer pour une idée de fic tiens.. (euh ou pas…) Et… Ed? Ed, ça va? Youhou ?_

_

* * *

_

Deydouu

J'aime bien le concept! =D

Hum, voyons voir... Est-ce que tu as déjà regardé le ciel pendant la nuit en attendant une étoile filante pour souhaiter être plus grand? (Pas d'offense, hein XD ) Vraiment pas d'idée T.T Y'a pleins de questions 1000 fois meilleures que celle-là... Mais je suis en panne d'inspiration =/

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, toute question est bonne à prendre ^^_

… **Alors OUI j'ai déjà regardé les étoiles la nuit, surtout quand on était petits avec Al à Rizenbool… *instant nostalgie* .. Quant à la fin de la question, je ne peut pas y répondre.**

_Parce que sinon ton vœu ne se réalisera pas?_

**Question suivante.**

**

* * *

**

Le Rossignol Gris

Yellow ! J'ai une question, moi ! Edo préfère être Uke (dominé) ou le Seme (dominant) dans les couple Yaoi ? (m'en fou avec quel mec il le fait mais je veux des détails *ç* /sbaf/ je suis trop perverse moi ... YvY )

… **C'était pas censé être en K+ ici?**

_Euh, à la base si…_

**Ah… Alors pour répondre à ta question, pour commencer je ne suis PAS gay!**

_Pas dans la version originale en tout cas._

**La ferme !**

_Hey !_

**Et étant un homme, je suis donc le DOMINANT.**

_Bin voyons. J'aimerais bien voir ça avec Winry tiens, on sait toutes très bien qui porte la culotte._

**Mais… Winry c'est différent, elle peut même pas être considérée comme une fille vu qu'elle tappe aussi fort qu'un mec avec sa clé anglaise !**

_Ca lui fera surement plaisir._

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite le week end prochain s'il y a d'autres questions :3_

**Ca y'est c'est fini? -_-' alléluia, j'me tire.**

_... Adorable._


	3. Chapter 3

Cladisse

Oh ! Finalement cette idée me plaît ! =D

Alors juste une question...

Pourquoi n'as tu pas déballé tes sentiments pour Winry plus tôt espèce de... ! T'es nul ! T'es un baka !

XD

Meuh nan je plaisante, je t'aime bien ! Tout le monde t'aime bien ! Avec ton sale caractère... Ta manie de tout vouloir contrôler... (si si ?) Et au fait,ton frère est célibataire ? *ç* XD

**Je... *rougit fortement* … quels sentiments? Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler…**

_C'est ça oui !_ _Allez crache le morceau, moi aussi je veux savoir !_

**Heeeeeu et bien je... Euh je… enfin, je…**

_Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ?_

**JE VOULAIS PAS ME PRENDRE UNE VESTE VOILA ! (Voir un coup de clef à molette...)**

_Oooooooh Ed t'es trop chou *calin* _

***essaie d'échapper à l'étreinte qui lui brise les os* Argh… Et… tout le monde m'aime bien ? Vraiment ?**

_Oui, même plus si affinités *regard aguicheur*_

**Arrête t'es flippante là… Et puis concernant Al, pas touche.**

_Hahaha t'as peur qu'on te le pique?_

**J'ai dit personne touche à mon petit frère ! *sors sa lame d'automail***

_O… ok…_

**Occupez-vous du Colonel plutôt, il ne demande que ça !**

Roy: on parle de moi ?

**Non, dégages.**

* * *

Cladisse

Ah et au fait j'avais oubliée de dire que...

Edward je suis désolée, vraiment, mais... Depuis que je te vois dans la série j'ai toujours considéré que tu irais bien avec Roy. Donc bon... Je suis une Yaoiste et j'assume à mort !

Ah et au fait... Cherche pas t'es un uke XD

En tout cas Etoile de Saphir, c'est une très bonne idée de faire participer les lecteurs à une fanfic. Mine de rien ça construit une histoire commune ! Une idée qui venait pas de toi, certes, mais c'est très sympathique de l'avoir mise en français ! =D

Après tout c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peu déconner, et discuter avec nos persos bien aimés ! XD Même si c'est juste pour trop s'y croire dans l'histoire ou pour rigoler ! Merci =)

_Oooohh c'est trop chou merci *rougit* Merci surtout à LiLiKun18, d'ailleurs sa fic est très drôle ^^ Puis j'avoue que c'est pas mal de se défouler un peu sur Ed, ca fait du bien !_

**Comment ça se défouler sur moi ? J'suis pas un jouet hein.**

_Si t'es le notre._

**Gloups… Et pour répondre à Cladisse… Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec moi et le Colonel ? T_T**

_Ah, parce que oui, ça y'est il s'est penché sur les fanfics du site et… le pauvre a perdu le peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait._

* * *

Audreyhorse

Si si, tu es un nabot :3

*et un nabot constamment abusé par les hommes (et femmes?) de la série, mwahahha*

Sympa les réponses x3

Nouvelle question: T'as un paquet de fangirls sur le net, ça te fais quel effet de savoir que des filles sont raides dingues de toi?

**Je ne répondrai plus aux questions si on continue de me traiter de nabot !**

_Le prend pas mal, tu sais bien qu'on aime te taquiner…_

**C'est… c'est déjà pas facile d'être… d'être… p… PETIT ! *pleure* et en plus il faut qu'on me le rappelle sans cesse !**

_Excusez-nous, il est un peu surmené ces derniers temps. Allez Ed, c'est rien, tiens prends un bonbon, et on y retourne. Tu sais qu'on t'aime, hein ?_

***renifle* D'a… d'accord… Sinon concernant la question… Oui je sais que je suis un sex-symbol et que vous bavez toutes devant moi HAHAHAHAHA *tappe la pose en déchirant son t-shirt***

… _Au moins il se remet vite._

* * *

Emily

Kyaaa!

J'adoore cette fanfic! =D Je trouve ça vraiment génial ^^

Ah! Ed, j'ai une question! Si tu étais gay, tu choisirais qui ? Roy? Envy ? Al ? ... (Moi je trouve que tu irais bien avec Roy =D vous êtes trop chou ensemble...)

Aller, répond stp !

_Ed reviens ici ! Les questions comme ça vont surement être légion, alors arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête !_

***énorme soupir exaspéré* Bon. Très bien. Je vais essayer de m'imaginer gay… (qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire) Etudions ça cas par cas. **

**Al ? C'est mon FRERE bon sang ! Vous le savez au moins ?**

_Oui, mais on s'en fout._

**Mon Dieu… Vous êtes toutes encore plus perverses que je ne le pensais.**

**Envy… C'est mon ennemi juré ! Lui et moi ? Il m'aurait déjà tranché en deux avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit.**

_Aaah, intéressant, donc tu envisageais de…_

**Pas du tout ! Je me met seulement dans le contexte.**

_Si tu le dis…_

**Et enfin le Colonel… Impossible. En plus d'être un bâtard sournois et arrogant, il est à 100% hétéro à en juger par son tableau de chasse -_-**

_T'es sûr de ça ?_

**Certain.**

_Et s'il ne l'était pas ?_

**Bah… J'imagine qu'il est plus une sorte de figure paternelle pour moi et que…**

Vraiment FullMetal ? Dans mes bras fiston !

**BAS LES PATTES !**

* * *

Emily

Hé oui ! c'est encore mooi!

(J'ai le droit de poser une autre question?)

Ed, as tu déjà lu une fanfic Royed ? (franchement elles sont trop bien^^)

nan nan, ça se voit pas du tout que ch'uis fan du Royed -_-'

**Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion récemment de lire une de ces… choses que vous appelez Yaoi, et surtout RoyEd… *frissonne***

_Veuillez le pardonnez, il a aucun goût, moi j'adore ça le Royed ! :3_

**Humpf, et pour répondre à ta question et bien… j'en fais encore des cauchemars la nuit.**

* * *

Deydoou

Haha X) Dommage, je m'aurais fait une joie qu'il révèle son secret. Il est quand même mignon le bout de chou, non?

Ed est dominant! C'est le mâle alpha (... mais il doit l'oublier quelques fois,vu toutes les fics où il est uke)! XD

M'enfin, j'ai hâte aux prochaines question! Encore pas d'idée pour en poser une moi même -.-

**HAHA évidemment que je suis dominant !**

_Et évidemment que ton souhait était de grandir :p_

**Mais… CHUTEUH !**

* * *

Manotelari la Nebuleuse

xD sympa le principe, et j'adore les réponses de Ed :D

alors alors une petite question, ca te dirais de venir faire un tour dans le vrai monde, je suis sure que tu te ferais pleins d'amies ici ! et j'aimerais trop te rencontrer en vrai, fais plaisir à tes fans :D *sourire carnassier* (mais non n'ait pas peur !)

**Eh bien mesdemoiselles, franchement, après avoir lu tout ce que vous écrivez sur moi, NON je n'ai pas envie de faire un tour dans le vrai monde. Si c'est pour me faire violer à chaque coin de rue, autant rester un personnage d'anime. (non mais)**

_Oooooh Ed, t'es pas marrant! Pis promis on te violera pas! Même qu'on sera très gentilles... N'est-ce pas les filles?_

**…** **C'est drôle, j'y crois pas une seconde.**

* * *

_Merci à tous (toutes?) pour vos questions ! :) n'hésitez pas à en laisser autant que vous voulez ! Et puis Ed adore se rendre utile ! N'est-ce pas Edounet ?_

***doigt d'honneur en métal***

_Euh... Bref à la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

Emily

Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions Ed =D

Je reviendrais si j'en ai d'autres ^^

Sinon, je suis sûre que tu t'y habitueras et qu'à force de lire des fanfictions tu ne fera plus de cauchemars, et qui sait, p'têtre que tu aimeras ça *sourire sadique*

**MAIS… Mais je ne compte pas m'habituer ! J'arrête de lire ces horreurs et c'est tout. Vous pensez pas que j'ai déjà été assez traumatisé comme ça avec tout ce que j'ai vu dans ma vie?**

* * *

Cladisse

Bien sur qu'ont est gentilles =D

Ah Ed, une question... ( Roy pourrait aisément y répondre aussi)

Savais-tu que dans le film de fma, Roy s'écarte de Central City et attend patiemment dans les montagnes de Briggs mais qu'il n'est revenu uniquement pour t'aider ? Comment l'interprète-tu ?

... Et puis Alphonse j'y touche si j'ai envie, cher beau-frère ! Nyhahahahahahaha !

**_Al: Niisan, les fangirls elles me font peur…_**

**On est deux Al…**

**Et puis, concernant Roy, enfin je veux dire le Colonel, je… Je ne savais pas… Je suis très touché… **

Et oui FullMetal, contrairement à ce que tu penses j'ai un cœur, et sans toi à vanner chaque jour, le monde perdait de sa saveur… Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Tu DEVAIS revenir ma crevette ! Mais bien sûr… il a fallu que tu REPARTES à la fin du film ! Ca m'a à nouveau brisé !

**Bon sang, il en tient vraiment une couche celui-… QUI EST UNE CREVETTE ?**

_Et il n'est pas le seul…_

* * *

Mayuuki

J'adore vraiment cette idée ^^ Et je kiffe les réponses d'Edward xD

Alors... Je me lance! xD Déjà, moi j'adooore Envy! x3 Et mon couple yaoi FMA préféré c'est le EdVyx3 Je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses VRAIMENT d'Envy! Pourquoi le fait qu'ils soit ton ennemi (et accessoirement qu'il veuille ta peau ^^'... pourquoi pas tout le corps, hein? x3) te dérange quant à une possible relation entre vous? La haine est l'un des sentiments les plus proche de l'amour, non? x)

Voilà, ce sera tout ! Ne m'en veut pas mon Edwardouchoupinounet ! T'es mon deuxième perso préféré! (et oui! avant toi, y'a Roy et Envy! xD)

Bye Bye! ;D

HAHAHAHAHA charmante demoiselle, je suis honoré d'être votre personnage préféré! Cela vous dirait-il que nous sortions un soi…

***le pousse* Wowowo ! C'est pas moi le préféré ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom là !**

_Va falloir t'y faire Eddynouchet…_

**T'y met pas toi !**

_Maieuh !_

**Et ce que je pense d'Envy ? Bah c'est un palmier psychopate complétement taré et qui EN PLUS ressemble à une nana ! M'étonne pas qu'il soit dans des fictions gays tiens…**

_On dit Yaoi. Puis toi aussi tu ressembles à une nana…_

**QUE…? Mais ! C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai les traits fins, et puis les garçons aussi ont droit d'avoir les cheveux longs, non ?**

_Oh, mais t'inquiète pas, ça te rend super craquant (L)_

***s'éloigne de l'auteur, pas rassuré* Hmpf, oui euh bon, reprenons. Oui il veut ma peau, pas mon corps, non ça c'est Wrath…**

_Quel pervers ce gamin… n'empêche qu'on le comprend._

… **bref, je tiens à mettre les choses au point: moi et Envy, impossible ! JA-MAIS ! La haine est peut-être proche de l'amour, mais pas pour nous, nous c'est vraiment de la haine, du genre vachement haineuse quoi !**

_Et vachement française._

* * *

Lora

Tiens tiens intéressant comme fic'. Merci Etoile-de-saphir grâce à toi jevais pouvoir torturer mentalement, euh discuter avec ce cher Edward *sourire flippant*:

Alors Edward qui est selon toi le pire psychopathe que tu as rencontrer ? Oui je sais cette question est gentille mais comme c'est ma 1°question je t'offre une fleur ^^

_Haha, de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi !_

**Sadiques… Le pire psychopate ? Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Parce que faut dire que y'en a eu des bons quand même, entre Barry le Boucher, Envy, Scar, Envy, Wrath ou encore Envy... Bah je crois qu'on va dire Envy hein ! Parce que lui dans le genre taré il est quand même vachement atteind. Pff, vouloir me tuer juste parce que je suis plus populaire que lui…**

**Envy: De quoi nabot ? TOI ? Plus populaire que moi ? Nan mais t'as rêvé là.**

**QUOIIIIIII ? NAB-**

_Personnellement Envy, moi je peux pas te piffrer._

**Hahaha ! Tu la ramènes moins là le palmier, hein?**

**… ****Je leur avait dit à la production que je voulais pas être le méchant androgyne ! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ces rôles là ? *pleure***

**…**

…

* * *

elrick363

Moi j'ai une question, je sais pas si c'est moi, mais quand je regarde l'anime et que je vois mustang parler de filles à Ed, je remarque que Ed a l'air, comment dire jaloux, alors Ed tu serais pas un peu amoureux de Mustang par hasard ?

**Pas du tout ! C'est juste que ce bâtard m'énerve à toujours se la raconter, comme quoi Môssieur est l'homme le plus populaire de Central auprès des filles… Tu parles d'une gloire…**

_Haha, c'est de son succès dont t'es jaloux !_

**Mais non ! Moi des filles j'en ai autant que je veux ! Regarde: Eh Winry, viens voir un peu par ic… BANG ! *coup de clef à molette en pleine poire***

_Belle démonstration en effet. _

* * *

_C'est tout pour cette semaine, merci à toutes ! _


	5. Chapter 5

Cladisse

... Ah ouais je fais peur à Alphonse maintenant ? u_u

Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh...

Et maintenant Ed, que dirais-tu si je te disais que je vais kidnapper ton frère ? =D

**J'AI DIT PAS TOUCHE A AL !**

_Nii-san, pas besoin d'être aussi protecteur, je sais me défendre tout seul quand mê-…_

_*se fait piétiner par une horde de fan-girls en furie*_

_Tu disais Al ?_

**… Mon frère ;_;**

* * *

Mayuuki

ENVYYYYY! NE PLEURE PAS MON AMOUUUR! *le serre contre sa poitrine assez bien garnie pour une gamine de 14 ans* Voilà pourquoi t'es que 2ème Ed! T'es trop méchant avec mon Vyvy! Et avec Roy! (j'viens d'y penser mais pour eux deux, on peut sortir des trucs du genre "J'ai trop envy (envie xD) de toi" et "Sois mon Roi, beau brun" xD qui a dit qu'à 14 ans on pouvait pas être une vraie perverse?) Bref, je disais quoi?

Ah oui! Tu dis qu'Envy ressemble à une fille, mais dois-je te rappeler que ça, c'est pas sa vraie forme? Celle de l'anime (que j'ai enfin vue aujourd'hui sur mcm ^^), c'est celle d'un jeune homme blond... D'ailleurs... Dis-moi, c'estpas plutôt car il est ton demi-frère que tu veux pas être avec lui?

Fin bref... Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point... Le Elricest (Al et toi) c'est vraiment... écœurant... Mais ensuite, c'est que de la fiction, etsi je continue mon élan "anti-inceste dans les fics", on va me taper...

Et Roy...=3 J'veux bien une soirée avec toi? x) ... Mais après, m'en veux pas d'aller voir Havoc! xD J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les militaires blond(e)s...(J'adore trop Riza *O*)

Fini avec mes délirances, je te (non, Vous) dit à la prochaine! :3 Bye bye tout le monde *traine Envy avec elle et chuchote* Vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu pleureras plus jamais mon Vyvy chéri! ... Aaaah!* lâche Envy qui vient deprendre l'apparence de Basque Gran* O×o Oh my Goddess... J'viens de lâche rl'amour de ma viiiieee! T-T Quoiqu'avec cette apparence, j'ai bien fait...^-^''' Vyvy, redevient toi! T^T

**Quoi, moi méchant ? Mais c'est lui qui veut ma peau, j'ai rien demandé moi! Pis avec Roy, c'est pareil c'est lui qui me cherche tout le temps**.

_Nii-san, reconnaît tes tords un peu !_

_Oui, c'est facile de toujours tout remettre sur le dos des autres._

**… Et sinon niveau perversité, mon Dieu… Je suis outré. Winry était pas comme ça à 14 ans, quoi que, ah oui je me souviens de la fois où elle… ARGH *second coup de clef à molette* ok ok, j'ai rien dit…**

_C'est de ta faute Nii-san, fallait pas l'énerver…_

**…**

**Et Envy n'est pas mon demi-frère, cet énergumène n'est pas de notre famille !**

_Bah techniquement si, Nii-san, il…_

**Al ?**

_Oui ?_

**Je sais que je vais regretter ce que j'vais dire, mais peux-tu LA FERMER DEUX MINUTES ?**

_Al et l'auteur: O_O_

**Bon je disais quoi moi… Ah oui, Envy ne fais pas partie de ma famille, et si c'était le cas, ça serait ENCORE PLUS DÉGUEU toutes vos fanfictions avec lui et moi là… Oui, bah on va dire qu'il fait partie de notre famille alors, donc raison de plus pour ARRÉTER d'écrire ces monstruosités !**

**Et le Elricest, c'est pas mieux… Qui a eu l'idée d'inventer un nom pour notre couple d'ailleurs ? Pff, hein Al qu'elles sont barges ? … Al ?**

_Tu l'a fait pleurer espèce de butor *frotte le dos de Al qui pleure toute les larmes de son corps parce que son Nii-san a pas été gentil avec lui*_

**Quoi ? Mais… T'essaies de me faire culpabiliser là ?**

_Parfaitement. *regard noir* Et puis on est pas des tarées, juste des fans ! SANS-CŒUR !_

**… Ca va encore être de ma faute.**

***regarde passer d'un œil blasé Envy poursuivit par une Mayuuki déchainée***

Roy: On… On m'a préféré Havoc… cette fois c'est vraiment la fin ! *fond en larmes*

* * *

Lora

Yo le nain *évite un coup pied en métal d'un simple mouvement de tête* je suis de passage juste pour te demander:

Qu'est-ce que tu trouve à Winry ? Non pas que je la déteste -Winry soit gentille pose cette clé- mais comment dire... comme elle a une façon particulière de montrer son amour *évite une clé à molette qui part dans le décor et qui assomme un certain palmier au passage* tu n'as pas penser à l'option "fuite" ?

*fuit poursuivie par Winry qui a une clé à molette dans chaque main*

**Baaaaah disons que… Oui c'est une bonne question ça en fait hahaha ! BLAM *troisième coup de clef à molette* eurgh… W-Winry, je plaisantais hein… ouch, eh bien euuuh *réfléchis sous l'œil attentif d'une clef à molette, bien que l'on pourrait se poser la question de savoir si une clef à molette peut vraiment voir quelque chose et… bref* eh bien, elle est euh, belle, nan euh MAGNIFIQUE hein, intelligente, drôle et… et *réfléchis à toute blinde* et… PONCTUELLE.**

L'auteur, Al, Roy, Envy, les fan-girls, Winry : O_O Ponctuelle ?

**Bah j'ai regardé Aladdin hier soir…**

* * *

Yokai Ookami

C'est une fic' qui donne envie de poser plein de questions ça ^^

Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'Edward pense de la "relation" entre le lieutenant Hawkeye et le colonel ? (déso, je peut pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi xD)

**Voilà une question qui me plaît. Eh biiiiiiien, je penses que le Lieutenant est beaucoup trop bien pour ce dragueur de bas étage qu'est le Colonel (d'ailleurs j'suis sûr qu'il a une MST maintenant) et même s'il se vante de pouvoir avoir toutes les femmes, bah s'il lui proposait, je parie qu'il se prendrait un énorme râteau et que… ***claquement de doigt*** CA VA PAS LA TETE ? VOUS AVEZ MIS LE FEU A MON MANTEAU, ENFOIRÉ DE COLONEL !**

* * *

PiwiiJuly

Mouahahaha, j'adore cette idée que tu as eue etoile-de-saphir ! Et j'suis morte de rire quand je vois le nombre de fois où Ed est traité de nabot !

Rassures-toi Ed, je te traiterai pas de micropunaise (même si l'envie me prend juste par sadisme pur et simple), parce que t'es certainement plus grand que moi. D'ailleurs, quel effet ça te ferait de rencontrer quelqu'un de plus petit que toi ? Et quelle vanne sortirais-tu à Roy(ounet) si tu devenais subitement plus grand que lui ? :3

Sinon, tu devrais t'habituer au yaoi, nan parce que à part Winry, y'a pas d'autre fille qui irait bien avec un na... un adorable blondinet comme toi *rattrapage in extremis*. Donc niveau variété... On peut toujours te caser avec Olivia si tu veux *rire sadique*

**QUI EST UN NABOT SI MICROSCOPIQUE QU'IL POURRAIT SE FAIRE AVALER PAR L'ACARIEN SORTI DU PREMIER TAPI VENU ?**

_C'est reparti…_

**…*viens de lire la suite du message* Plus petite que moi ? C'est vrai ? Enfin je veux dire, euh oui normal hein, je suis moyen de toute façon. Concernant le Colonel… héhéhé, je le traiterais de pétard mouillé PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN HARICOT DE NAIN DE JARDIN ATROPHIÉ POUR ENFANT DE CINQ ANS CACHÉ DERRIÉRE UN TAILLE-CRAYON !**

_Sauf que ça veut rien dire._

**On s'en fout l'intention y est. Et me caser avec le Général ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Elle veut déjà m'arracher ma mèche ! Ma pauvre mèche...**

_Tu gardes le Colonel alors ?_

**Non je fais voeu de chasteté.**

_Un mythe se brise..._

* * *

elrick363

Lol joli lancer Winry ^_^"

Bon soyons sérieux dis moi mon ami la crevette (eh ouais méme pas peur), t'as déjà vu ou lu des doujins yaoi edxroy plus précisément parce que moi j'adore en regarder *_* (mais de façon très limité une bonne 15aine par jours, j'en relie plusieurs ^_^) alors réponse.

**JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UNE-CREVETTE ! Et la prochaine qui m'insultes sur ma taille se prend mon automail en pleine tronche !**

_Tu frappes les filles toi maintenant ?_

**Vous n'êtes pas des filles, juste des démons de perversité. Vos yaoi, doujins ou je ne sais quoi, moi ça me fait froid dans le dos. Qui peut être assez tordu pour écrire des trucs pareils? Et surtout les lire ? C'est INFAME, HORRIBLE, DEGRADANT pour notre image à nous les hommes…**

_T'aimes pas ça en gros._

**… Et en plus on me colle avec le Colonel, Envy ou mon propre frère c'est tout bonnement ÉCOEURANT, j'en ai assez d'être traité comme un vulgaire jouet et… eh? Euh bah… nan.**

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine ! :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à toutes ! Avant cette nouvelle update, une petite précision : comme il commence à y avoir pas mal de monde…_

**(indésirable)**

… _qui participe aux réponses d'Edward, quelques petites indications:_

Vous

_L'auteur_

**Edward**

Roy

_Al_

**Envy**

_**Winry**_

_En général, on reconnaît facilement le personnage qui prend la parole et si ce n'est pas le cas je remet son nom en début de réplique ; ) Mais je préfère vous mettre ça pour celles qui sont un peu perdues, s'il y en a. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cladisse

Chiche de... Faire un câlin au Colonel ROY MUSTANG ? bouhahahaha

Sinon moi je dis... Chiche de faire un bisou à Edward en échange que je pulvérise tout le lait de la terre entière !

Sinon... Je te fais boire TOUT le lait de la TERRE ENTIÈRE ! *mode sadique!*

**Pas question !**

_C'est ça ou boire du lait, je te signale._

**Hmmgnnnn *moment de concentration intense, passe du rouge au violet avec une veine palpitant sur le front* BON D'ACCORD ! Colonel venez ici !**

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le nain?

**RAAAH mais pourquoi m'imposer des choix aussi cruels ?**

***câlin d'une demi-seconde ressemblant plus à une poignée de catch et bisou du bout des lèvres sur la joue du Colonel***

**Voilà c'est fait. Contente ? **

Fullmetal, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais tout de même, un peu de tenue.

**LA FERME ! **

***part chercher le karcher et l'eau de javel pour se laver la bouche***

* * *

Le Rossignol Gris

Désolé Edouninounichounet, mais, je suis de retour ! J'ai une question, que pense tu de Barbie (je parle de la pou***e nommée Rose) ? Car franchement, hier j'ai lu une Edose et j'ai vomi ... Franchement entre mon p'tit palmier adoré et Barbie ? Tu choisirais qui pour faire des cochonneries ?

Et si t'étais obligé de sortir avec un mec, tu préférerais être au dessus ou en dessous ? C'est pour ma fic n'a moi ! Donc t'es obligé de répondre ! *regard de la mort qui tue si tu répond pas* Si tu réponds pas à cette question, je te saucissonne, te ballonne, t'attache a une chaise avec des chaînes, en retirant tes automails ET je te met dans la même pièce qu'un "Vy en manque ET ensuite le p'tit Wratouninounet !

**Des… des menaces maintenant ? O_o Hmpf, vous avez de la chance que je sois d'humeur magnanime. Puis Rose je l'aime bien moi !**

_*Regard qui tue de la part de l'auteur et des fan-girls* _

_Attend Ed, t'es sérieux là?_

**Bah ouais elle migno-… euh sympa…**

_Mais attends, COMMENT peux-tu la supporter ? Personnellement, elle me faisait saigner les oreilles avec sa voix de crécelle._

**Oui bon, c'est vrai qu'elle a pas été gâtée à ce niveau là… Et puis elle est pas très finaude non plus…**

_Aaaah, tu me rassures !_

**Mais quand même, il n'y a pas photo ! Pas question de faire des… choses avec le palmier là, plutôt mourir ! Donc je choisirais Rose.**

**_*coup de clef à molette en pleine tête le retour* _**

_**Winry : Comment ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Tu choisirais cette trainée ? Espèce de … ! **_

[ Pour des raisons de violence extrême, nous avons été contraints de censurer cette scène ]

**Euurgh, Winry a-arrête…!**

_Oui, Winry, c'est pas de sa faute, c'était elle ou Envy._

_**Ah… D'accord je comprends mieux dans ce cas… Mais c'est pas une raison ! *dernier coup de clef à molette pour la forme à un Ed qui essayait de se relever tant bien que mal***_

**Eurg… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…? Et sinon, j'ai déjà répondu à la deuxième question dans une update précédente : étant un mâle viril et…**

_Hum…_

**Des commentaires ?**

_Non, non…_

**Bien, je disais étant un mâle virile, assuré et SURTOUT hétéro (combien de fois vais-je devoir me justifier ;_;), je suis le dominant dans un couple !**

* * *

SuperLight

Hahaha ! J'aime trop le « QUI EST UN NABOT SI MICROSCOPIQUE QU'IL POURRAIT SE FAIRE AVALER PAR L'ACARIEN SORTI DU PREMIER TAPI VENU ? » ! XD.

L'idée de cette fiction est sympa, j'ai beaucoup ri en la lisant.

Sinon je n'ai aucune question, mais je voulais te dire, Edward, que je t'aime à la folie.

Bisou

**…** **C'est… C'est vrai ? Eh bien, je dois dire que ça me touche énormément, moi aussi je vous aime mes faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanns !**

_Ca y'est il nous prend la grosse tête_... _Mais merci pour ce gentil commentaire :)_

* * *

Audreyhorse

"Vous n'êtes pas des filles, juste des démons de perversité. Vos yaoi, doujins ou je ne sais quoi, moi ça me fait froid dans le dos. Qui peut être assez tordu pour écrire des trucs pareils ? Et surtout les lire ? C'est INFAME, HORRIBLE, DÉGRADANT pour notre image à nous les hommes…

T'aimes pas ça en gros.

... Et en plus on me colle avec le Colonel, Envy ou mon propre frère c'est tout bonnement ÉCOEURANT, j'en ai assez d'être traité comme un vulgaire jouet et… eh? Euh bah… nan."

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis d'accord avec cette crevette, moi. Nan mais sérieusement, puisqu'il vous dit qu'il est pas gay, faut se calmer les hormones, les enfants...

* surtout qu'il se laisserait quand même pas violer par la moitié des persos mâles de FMA, c'est pas une mauviette à ce point *

Même si je suis méchante, j'ai le droit à une question? Si tu pouvais être invisible, tu ferais quoi?

**…**

_Ed ça va ?_

**En… Enfin ! Une fan-girl qui croit en mon hétérosexualité ! Merci ! Merci ! !**

_Euh…_

**Vous avez comprit les autres ? HÉ-TÉ-RO ! Avec des filles ! Aaaah, ça fait du bien de se sentir comprit pour une fois. Mais… Comment ça pas une mauviette « à ce point » ? Le premier mec qui me touche, il va chier ses dents, je peux vous le dire.**

_Ed ! O_o _

**Bah quoi ? Je suis un homme, alors je parle comme un homme. Non mais. **

**Pour répondre à la question, huum… C'est difficile à dire… Je pense que je commencerais par aller dans le bureau du Colonel, pour prendre ses gants et les jeter dans les toilettes (à cet impuissant), renverser du café sur ses dossiers, modifier ses rendez-vous dans son carnet, ou encore…**

_Oui, on a comprit je crois._

**Hum, sinon bah… Je pense que j'irais espionner Winry sous la douche ! *fier de lui de prouver qu'il est un mec, un vrai***

_Des fois je me demande pourquoi on te vénère tant… -_-_

* * *

Royed-Powaah

Mouahahaha ! Edounet, je suis arrivée, tu vas souffrir =D !

Qu'est ce que ça te fait de savoir que dans la grande majorité des fics, tu finis par coucher avec Roy ? Et en plus t'es toujours le soumis ! Hahaha ! moi je suis sure qu'en fait, tu est gay ! =p

**ENCORE ?**

_C'est vrai que ce genre de question commence à être récurrent ^^'_

**JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! Même pas en rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour vous convaincre ?**

_Héhéhé moi j'ai bien quelques idées mais… :p_

**Gloups… Je veux même pas savoir !**

* * *

Mayuuki

Yo ! Boooon... Je suis de très bonne humeur (j'ai enfin les oreilles percées =D) donc euh... Rien en fait xD

D'où sort le "Elricest", aucune idée xD Mais c'est un moyen pour raccourcir, devoir écrire "Edward/Alphonse", c'est trop long ×_× C'est comme le RoyAi ("Ai" n'a aucun rapport avec Riza xD)

*a rattrapé son Vyvy* ^^ Écoute... Perso, j'ai toujours été contre les relations amoureuses familiales dans les fics... Mais ayant vu le vrai visage de Vyvy dans le manga, pour moi, c'est sa vraie forme (horrible mais bon...^^' l'amour rend aveugle xD) Et pour le moment (j'en suis qu'au tome 17), y'a aucun lien entre lui et toi! 8D Donc, VIVE LE EDVY! (tiens ! "Ed-Envy"..."Ed-en-Vy"..."Eden Vie", la vie au paradis! x) [ou comment tenter de caser deux ennemis jurés xD])

Je suis perverse et j'assume ! u.u Alors que toi, non ! =P t'es ado (Edo xD) non ? Avoue que t'as jamais eu de pensées déplacées envers Winry, Rose, ou ptét' même Riza ou Maria ! X)

Ahlala, Roy... Tu pleures pour une futilité pareille ? T'as toutes les femmes que tu veux ! Tu piques celles des autres, alors hein ! Et t'es pas foutu de dire à Riza qu'tu l'aimes ! x) (Qui m'a dit de rentrer "chez toi, sale RoyAiiste"? =.= Qu'il se dénonce !) Bref, ça fait un moment que j'hésitais, mais là, Havoc (qui était 2ème avec) passe 1er avec Vyvy d'amour et toi, rétrogradé à la 2de place mais quand même en-dessous d'Ed (et pour une fois, y a rien de pervers dans ma phrase, juré !) Et toi, Edwardouchou, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux (surtout un mustang xD), Envy et Havoc sont toujours devant toi ! =P

Maintenant, place à ma question !

Edo, tu te ferais percer les oreilles toi? xD (moi j'viens de le faire, alors prouve que t'es pas un microbe trouillard ! =P *par se cacher avec Envy dans l'armure d'Al* ^^

Bye bye !

**Bon, OK, je veux bien l'avouer j'ai déjà imaginé… quelques trucs sur Winry et Rose… (pas les deux ensemble JE PRÉCISE). Le Lieutenant Hawkeye aussi… *vérifie qu'elle et ses guns ne sont pas dans le coin***

_C'est vrai ? O_O_

**Bah vous vous attendiez à quoi hein ? Je suis un adolescent comme les autres (enfin presque), bourré d'hormones qui le travaillent à longueur de journée ! Enfin je m'emballe un peu là, peut-être pas à longueur de journée non plus (faut bien que je me concentre sur ma quête aussi hein) et… Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?**

_Euh… Juste que je t'avais pas imaginé sous cet angle là c'est tout ^^'_

**Mouais. Mais concernant le Lieutenant Ross, non. Je la vois plutôt comme une mère de substitution.**

_C'est t'y pas mignon._

**Et NON je ne me ferais pas percer les oreilles, je ne compte pas rentrer dans un trip émo-gothique-punk ou je ne sais quoi…**

_T'as le droit d'avoir les oreilles percées sans pour autant rentrer dans une de ces catégories._

**Non ! Je suis un mec et ça fait pas viril sinon.**

_A notre époque si._

**Sauf que je vis pas à votre époque.**

_Touché._

* * *

elrick363

Vas-y, tues-moi Ed, mais t'es mal barré après car je me laisse pas avoir aussi facilement U_U (et oui t'es une minuscule petite crevette) et les doujins et fanfics yaoi sont pas écœurants du tout, t'as pas de goût c'est tout, et parle pas de votre image car la nôtre aussi en prend un coup avec les yuri alors on est à égalité. Et t'as déjà vu ce que c'est que du yuri ?

**COMMENT CA UNE CREVETTE ! J'VAIS VOUS MONTRER MOI CE QU'ELLE SAIT FAIRE LA CREVETTE !**

_*le retient pas les épaules, en essayant d'éviter l'automail qui vole dans tous les sens* Du calme Ed ! Et puis elle a raison, on est pas valorisées dans les yuri nous. Donc on est pas plus perverses que les mecs._

**Mais… Mais, c'est pas la même chose !**

_Non c'est pire._

**Rah ! Tu m'énerves, arrête de me contredire. Le Yuri c'est… plus poétique, plus harmonieux, plus beau, plus… plus euh…**

_C'est ça. De toute façon étant donné nos goûts et orientations sexuelles, je pense pas qu'on arrivera à se mettre d'accord sur le sujet._

… _(Pervers)_

**Chuis pas un pervers !**

* * *

EdoNeko62

Salut crevette ! (évite un coup de point en métal)

Super idée de fic j'adore !

Pour une fois qu'on peut parler avec nos persos préférés !

Je voulais savoir si t'aimes bien les fics parental Royed moi je trouve ça trop chou ^o^ ! Au fait t'es mon numéro un, mon chouchou, y'a pas plus beau que toi ! (et oui Roy dés' mais t'es mon 2ème, mais je t'aime bien quand même !) Je peux avoir un bisou s'ilteuplait mon petit Edwardinouchet d'ammuur !

(Se met a courser Ed des étoiles dans les yeux, et lui qui commence a se direque les fangirls sont vraiment tarées)

Bis a la prochaine!

_Moi j'adore les parental RoyEd! :D_

**Sauf que c'est pas à toi qu'on demande, on s'en fout de ton avis.**

… _;_;_

**(Fallait pas me traiter de pervers.) Hum, bah oui c'est sûr que comparé au yaoi, ça ne peut-être que positif hein ! Mais bon…**

Comment ça « mais bon » Fullmetal? N'es-tu donc pas flatté d'être associé à mon nom en tant que progéniture ? Je serais fier à ta place.

**Hmpf. Vous comprenez mon « mais bon » maintenant j'imagine… ****-_-**

* * *

Laitue

Pauvre Ed, il se fait vraiment martyriser par tout le monde ^^

Juste 2 petites questions :

1) Je pense que te mettre en couple avec Al est écœurant (c'est ton frère) et Roy est un peu vieux pour toi. Par contre j'aurais voulu savoir : que penses-tu de Ling ? Vous avez le même âge et il est plutôt mignon, non ? ^^

2) Tu détestes le lait, ok. Mais les milkshakes tu les aimes ? Parce qu'il ya plein de lait dedans =p

PS : on notera que pas une seule fois je n'ai fait allusion à la taille microscopique d'Edward... Oups ! ^^"

**Ling ? Baah… Il est un peu collant même si sympa… au fond.**

_C'est tout ?_

**Bah y'a pas grand-chose à dire sur lui.**

_Fais un effort un peu._

**Bah j'sais pas moi ! Il m'a ruiné en bouffe plus d'une fois ! Et sa garde du corps insupportable a réduit mon automail en miette ! VOUS SAVEZ COMBIEN DE CICATRICES J'AI RÉCUPÉRÉ PAR LES COUPS DE WINRY A CAUSE D'EUX ?**

_Allons, allons, c'est oublié maintenant, il t'a quand même aidé à sauver le monde. Avoue que tu l'aimes bien._

**Mouais. Mais je reste sur mes positions, pas d'expériences homosexuelles, avec qui que ce soit !**

_Qu'il est buté…_

**Et… Y'a du lait dans les milk-shake ? O_O *part se faire vomir***

_No comment._

* * *

Lora

Salut Edy. Dis donc, je vois que tu es entouré de fangirls yaoistes mon pauvre ^^" Pour ma part je suis aussi une yaoiste de premier ordre mais d'un autre couple *quelque part Kimblee et Greed éternuent* Mais trêve de blabla maintenant la question *niarkniark*

- Alors... Qu'est ce que ça te fait qu'on mette parfois Winry avec ton frangin ?

**Baah… Je m'en fout puisque de toute façon c'est que de la fiction et c'est moi qu'elle aime… Vu que je suis le plus gran- BEAU, le plus intelligent, le plus… le plus moi quoi.**

_Merci Nii-san, ça me touche -_-'_

**Mais de rien.**

_**Winry: Ca te ferait pas de mal d'être un peu plus comme Al parfois, espèce de prétentieux susceptible et buté ! Va me faire la vaisselle pour la peine.**_

**O… Ok mon cœur…**

* * *

_Vous aurez pu voir chères lectrices, que même si notre Ed national n'est pas gay, c'est quand même un sacré pervers xD C'est tout pour cette semaine, et merci pour vos nombreuses questions :)__ Dit merci Ed._

***en train de laver la vaisselle, avec tablier et gants roses* Hmpf, ouais merci.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mayuuki (?)

Hello ! 8D

Comment vous allez, Etoile-de-saphir et Ed ? Pour ma part (bien qu'on s'en foute, même si ça a des répercutions sur mes questions xD), un peu triste... Enfin.

Edichounet... J'ai du te paraître folle, mais bon... Désolée ;.; D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de te soutenir contre les RoyEd-istes ! (perso, je déteste ce couple !) A une seule condition... (qui arrangera toutes les filles)... Tu butes Rose. *-* La Terre mérite mieux qu'une brune idiote ! Les blond(e)s au pouvoir ! Ah, et que tu colles Roy avec Riza =3 (Envy: ça fait 2 conditions ma belle. -_-'') ^^' Oh, c'est pas la mort ! ('fin si, pour Rose ! xD *aura menaçante*)

Bye bye! ;D

(PS: J'suis sûre qu'une p'tite boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche ça te rendrait encore plus mignon, Edo! ;3)

_C'est vrai que ça te donnerai un côté un peu bad boy :p_

**Dommage, je suis un gentil. Et… tu veux que je butes Rose? Oo Mais je peux pas, elle aussi c'est une gentille, et si je fais ça, moi je deviendrais un méchant.**

_C'est qu'il y tient à son statut de héros le petit._

**QUOI ?**

_Oups… ça m'a échappé… vraiment. Bon concernant Rose c'est pas grave, nous on s'en chargera (et avec plaisir héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé). Et oui, le pouvoir aux blondes ! _

**Effectivement t'es bien blonde.**

_Toi aussi le nain._

**Tu te rebelles ?**

_PARFAITEMENT. _

_

* * *

_

Cladisse

*pulvérise la moitié du lait de tout l'univers*

Par contre je touche pas aux vaches ! Et je détruiraiiiis que l'autre moitié si tu...Te laisse faire un gros câlin par Envy !

Je l'exiges é.è

Au fait ! Question =D

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux et encore moins pourquoi tu te les tresses alors que tu SAIS très bien que ceci te donne un côté androgyne, voire même féminin...

Alors que tu nie tout penchant homosexuel é.è

Moi je dis... Ça cache quelque chose...

**Allez mon nabot préféré, viens faire un câlin à Envy !**

**Dégage le palmier. Puis, bah les cheveux longs en fait, c'est juste parce que j'avais la flemme de les couper… et puis pas le temps non plus.**

_Winry aurait pu te le faire, Nii-san._

**T'es dingue ? Elle m'aurait scalpé oui. Puis ça fait pas fille d'abord ! Et je me les tresses pour pas les avoir dans la figure et que ça me gène en combat.**

_Mais t'as quand même ta frange dans la figure. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour te battre avec, alors qu'elle te tombe toujours sur les yeux._

**Héhé, c'est ça d'être un héros de manga.**

**

* * *

**

Audreyhorse

"En… Enfin ! Une fan-girl qui croit en mon hétérosexualité ! Merci ! Merci ! !"

Je ne suis pas une fangirl, peutit. Mais de rien, mais de rien xD

Je crois que de transformer en gay des persos qui ne le sont pas... Enfin, c'est DÉBILE O_O. On ne fait pas ça avec des perso gays, alors pourquoi s'enprendre aux pauvres hétéros? Faut respecter la sexualité des gens, nan mais :B

Nouvelle question: Si je t'offres la possibilité de détruire tout le Yaoi sur terre, le ferais-tu sans hésiter ? :3

**Tout à fait d'accord, Mademoiselle la fan girl ! **

_Elle t'a dit qu'elle était pas une fan-girl…_

**M'en fout elle a dit « petit ». Bref, laissez les hétéros tranquilles ! Pour répondre à la question, OUI SANS HÉSITER. (Laissez le yuri par contre…)**

**

* * *

**

PiwiiJuly

"Tu gardes le Colonel alors ?

Non je fais vœu de chasteté.

Un mythe se brise..."

Je confirme !

Nan mais Ed, il faut PAS que tu fasses vœu de chasteté ! Ok, reste avec la blonde si ça te plait et faite en sorte de faire plein de mini-Ed (enfin, plus mini que l'original quoi...) qu'on puisse baver encore pendant quelques générations avant que tu deviennes tout ridé et tout rapetissé.

Si tu veux pas du Colonel ni même de Al, je peux les avoir ? *o*

Nan, plus sérieusement, à part Winry et Rose, y'a vraiment PERSONNE d'autre à ton goût ? (parce que moi, je les aime pas, d'abord u_u)

_Owi ! Ponds-nous plein de gosses Ed, qu'on puisse en profiter un peu aussi ! (parce que dans notre monde t'as quand même près de 100 ans au compteur…)_

**Mais O_O Ca va pas bien non ? Pas question que je fasse des enfants pour que vous vous en serviez pour trafic sexuel ! Et puis pas touche à Al non plus, j'ai dit. Le Colonel, par contre je vous l'offre, et avec un paquet de chips en prime *sort le pop-corn et regarde avec satisfaction le Colonel se faire piétiner par des fan-girls enragées* Puis à part Winry et Rose bah y'a…**

_Moi :D Vous m'aimez bien moi, hein ?_

_*se prend des tomates pourries*_

***regarde blasé* je disais donc, il y a Noah sinon… **

***se prend lui aussi des tomates pourries***

**

* * *

**

Matsu

Je rejoins Cladisse pour la question des cheveux (même si j'avais toujours imaginé que tu te les couperais à nouveau une fois votre quête finie... une espèce de promesse, genre sentimentale (idiote), tu vois ?)

En plus, tu peux pas être sûr de vraiment aimer les filles si t'as jamais essayé avec un mec.

Donc... qu'est-ce qui te rend si catégorique sur ton hétérosexualité, hm ? Avoue tout !

PS : Bravo à Étoile-de-saphir de réussir à nous le ramener à chaque fois pour répondre à nos questions !

_Héhé, merci :D (parce que c'est pas qu'il y met de la mauvaise volonté mais bon… j'suis obligée de l'apâter avec de fausses pierres philosophales pour qu'il vienne…)_

**FAUSSES ?**

_Euh… Mais non, elles sont vraies._

**Hum… Non, je n'ai jamais testé avec un homme, et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais (Dieu m'en préserve).**

_Depuis quand tu crois en Dieu ?_

**Depuis toujours, voyons.**

_Ah._

**Et puis… bah les hommes m'attirent pas tout simplement ! Ils sont rustres, pas romantiques, pervers, cumulent les conquêtes…**

_Tu nous décrit le Colonel là, non ?_

**Euh… Bah en tout cas il donne pas envie ! Bref. Je dis pas que tous les hommes sont comme ça (moi je suis beaucoup mieux par exemple *jette un coup d'œil discret à ses chevilles*), mais les filles sont plus belles, douces, romantiques, …**

_Par contre là, c'est pas le portrait de Winry que tu nous fait… *reçoit une clef à molette derrière la tête*_

_

* * *

_

elrick363

Edo, c'est pas ma faute si t'es une crevette minuscule U_U alors calme toi *voit Ed qui continue de tenter de me frapper* bon ben, tant pis pour toi. *sort le mégaphone* ATTENTION CE SOIR C'EST CREVETTE FLAMBÉE! CLAP! *une énorme flamme passe juste à côté de Ed* me demande pas comment j'ai fait ça, j'ai juste piqué les gants de Roy. Bon aller, ma question est donc: si tu devais faire un vœu, ce serait quoi ? (moi, ce serait que l'on change l'histoire pour te mettre en couple avec Roy)

**Un vœu huum… Bah maintenant qu'on a retrouvé le corps de Al, ce serait de repartir pour de nouvelles aventures avec mon frangin ! (c'est pas que je m'ennuie à faire la vaisselle pour Winry, mais bon…)**

_** Quoi ? Tu veux repartir espèce d'ingrat ? Eh bien vas-y, je ne te retiens pas moi ! *claque la porte comme une furie***_

**Bon sang -_-**

_Il est toujours temps de te tourner vers tes fan-girls tu sais… :D_

***snif***

**

* * *

**

holic-mystery

J'adore ce concept ! Trop bonne idée !

Salut Ed, figures-toi que je me suis fais la même réflexion que toi sur le fait que t'es un adolescent avec les hormones qui travaillent pas mal, mais justement t'as beau être un adolescent avec des hormones qui travaillent et tout et tout...

Au final t'es resté puceau un moment ! XD (niark ma petite phrase sadique)

Enfin bref, ma question.

On connait ton point de vue sur les fics yaoï (perso pour FMA je ne suis pas du tout yaoïste), je suppose que tu préfères des fics Ed-Winry, ou encore que le Ed-Rose (eurk, je peux pas la voir cette fille) ne te dérange pas, mais ... es-tu au courant qu'il existe aussi du Ed-Lan Fan (j'adore ce couple) ? Que penses-tu de ce dernier couple dans les fics ?

Moi perso je suis fan (je sais tu te fous de mon avis) d'autant plus que vous avez tous les deux un automail au bras et que vous avez sacrifié ledit bras pour une personne chère, moi je dis que ça crée des liens.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

A bientôt (sait-on jamais si j'ai une autre question)

**Comment ça puceau ? O_O**

_Ca veut dire vierge._

**Je sais, merci ! Mais euh… j'avais pas le temps moi avec ma quête aussi hein… Bref. Du Ed-Lan Fan ? Tiens j'y avait jamais pensé à celui là. Mais moi et Lan Fan c'est pas possible, déjà Winry et Ling me tuerait, et puis de toute façon elle est bien trop violente.**

_Parce que Winry non ?_

**C'est pas un peu fini de me contredire toutes les cinq minutes ? Winry elle m'envoie pas des bombes à la figure, ni n'essaye de me tuer dès que je menace… amicalement Ling. Elle n'a aucun humour cette fille.**

_Parce que toi oui… crevette ?_

****

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? !

* * *

Naruu-fics

Bon, déjà, bonjour tout le monde =) Voilà quelques jours, mon père a acheté des cœurs salsifis. Et au moment de planter ma fourchette dedans, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais l'impression de bouffer Envy-choupinou... Et ça m'a brisé le cœur ! J'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, alors je les ai donnés à ma sœur. Qui s'est fait un plaisir de les manger ! J'AI ASSISTÉ A L'HOMICIDE D'ENVY SANS AVOIR RIEN PU FAIRE !

Question, donc, puisque c'est pour ça que je suis là : Edward Elric *tend le micro vers lui* que ressentez-vous en mangeant des salsifis, sachant que cela fait sérieusement penser à l'horrible coupe de cheveux d'Envy (mais il est super sexy, alors on lui pardonne) ?

**Euh… *s'approche du micro* Eh bien je n'avais jamais songé à cette comparaison, mais maintenant… *sourire sadique et prends une bouchée de salsifis qu'il se faire un plaisir de broyer entre ses molaires***

**HAHAHAHA vengeance ! **

_**Envy et l'auteur: … quel sadisme**_

* * *

Le Rossignol Gris

(La folle est de retour , bien malade ... C'est Edou qui m'a maudite pour mes questions ? Messant ! )

Donc, pour répondre à ta question qui était "JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! Même pas en rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour vous convaincre ?"

Pour nous convaincre (ou moi tout du moins) c'est de :

1/ Grandir et faire une tète de plus qu'Armstrong.

2/ Que tu te fasse pousser barbe et moustache.

3/ Que tu te fasse bodybuilder (comme Armstrong).

4/ Que tu devienne moche

5/ C'est impossible ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH ou trouvera toujours une solution nous les yaoiistes ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH 8D

Sinon la question !

Tu pourrais te dire bisexuel ! Comme ça tu restes avec les femmes et nous, yaoiistes, on se chargerait de te trouver un mec pour nos fics ou Doujinshis ! Sinooon Message pour ... Winry ! Continue à faire souffrir blondie ! J'aime le voir souffrir ~ Je t'offrirai même une clef à mollette en diamant ! Avec une robe en soie de ma création ! (avec des dragons qui crachent des flammes sur des robes victoriennes ... [je me fait de la pub et alors 8B] ) Ah et ... Critiques pas celles qui font les fics et les DJ ! Elles se cassent le cul pour ta popularité et te faire connaître grâce au Yaoi ! (moi par exemple, je suis une fan de toi grâce au Yaoi Edvy ! Alors toi qui est prétentieux et fier de ta popularité ... Remercie le Yaoi et Envy , Roy... Et les autres ! Grâce a moi, tu as une 50aine de fans en plus dans mon collège ! Merci qui ? Merci le Yaoi !)

_C'est sûr que de ce point de vue là… Ca change la donne, non ?_

**NON. **

**Et je ne suis pas bi non plus ! *Jette un coup d'œil à la liste* Mon Dieu O_o si c'est ça, croyez ce que vous voulez -_- **

**Et puis d'abord pourquoi vous encouragez Winry dans ma persécution ! J'en ai marre, tout le monde il est méchant avec moi :'(**

_Mais non, si on est sadiques c'est parce qu'on t'aime !_

**Je plains vos futurs maris !**

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine ! *part empêcher Ed de se mettre la corde au cou, tellement il est désespéré par la perversité de ses fans*_


	8. Chapter 8

PiwiiJuly

"Le Colonel, par contre je vous l'offre, et avec un paquet de chips en prime"

JE VEUX ! Mais garde ton paquet de patates lyophilisées là... xD

Noah ? *envoie un grand coup de poêle dans la face d'Ed*

Nan mais t'as pas honte ? Elle, elle est pour le plus beau des blondinets du monde ! :D

(Non, pas toi, je parlais d'Alfons Heidrich...)

D'ailleurs, t'en veux pas d'Alfons ?

Même si t'en veux pas, il est quoi pour toi ? (ou plutôt, il était... T_T)

**Elles sont bonnes mes chips d'abord ! Et… AIE ! Mais ça va pas de me frapper ? Pis comment ça, Alfons est le plus beau ?**

_C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal… *soupir rêveur*_

**J'croyais que j'étais ton préféré ?**

_Euh… En fait je suis pour la polygamie, tu sais…_

***regard méprisant* Et nan, je veux pas d'Alfons NON PLUS. Pour moi il était un très bon ami, presque une frère et…**

_Al: C'était mon remplaçant oui ! *part bouder dans son coin*_

**Al, le prends pas comme ça !**

_Aaaawww il est jaloux, c'est trop mignon :3_

_**Ed et Al : *regard méprisant x2***_

_Bah quoi…?_

* * *

Mayuuki

^^' Oui, c'était moi, le site a eu un bug...

Bref... Comme il l'a été dit, puisque tu veux pas le faire, ON va buter Rose. *sourire sadique*

Bref. Question:

Si tu DEVAIS (sous peine de mort immédiate) sauver UNE SEULE personne d'un cataclysme qui va survenir dans 20s, entre Envy et Roy et Havoc, lequel tu sauves ? (sachant que les deux autres seront "sauvés" par les fangirls de toutes manières)

Bye bye Edychou !~

(PS: BLOND POWER!)

**Aucun des trois.**

_T'as pas le choix, t'es obligé d'en choisir un._

**Rah. Bon allez Havoc.**

_Justifie ta réponse._

**Mais…! On est pas en cours là ! Bon, Havoc parce queeeee... lui n'essaye pas de me tuer dès qu'il me croise et ne passe pas non plus son temps à se moquer de ma taille (pourtant tout à fait respectable). Et puis je me rappelle la fois où il m'avait fait essayer la cigarette aussi, c'était trop cooooool !**

_Quoi, t'as fumé ? O_O_

**Bah… J'ai une vie stressante aussi.**

* * *

Matsuyama

C'est vrai qu'on est que des perverses, on lui pose presque que des questions sur sa sexualité.

On pourrait lui demander, par exemple, de réfléchir sérieusement à sa relation avec son père... Par exemple ^^

(Personnellement, Hohenheim est un personnage que j'adore...)

_Moi aussi :D_

**Oui bah pas moi.**

_Oh allez, avoue que tu l'aimes quand même ton papounet !_

**NAN. **

**…**

**Bon, d'accord, mais juste un petit peu. C'est quand même un enfoiré de nous avoir abandonné Al, Maman et moi. Mais bon, j'imagine qu'il s'est rattrapé sur la fin…**

_Oui, moi j'étais triste qu'il n'y ait pas eu au moins un câlin…_

**On est des mecs ! Pas de câlins.**

_Snif._

* * *

SuperLight

Personnellement, mes deux personnages favoris sont Edward et Roy... Mais pas ensemble ! S'il-vous-plait ! Auriez-vous oublié que Roy a 15 ans de plus qu'Edward ! C'est dégueulasse !

Et Edward n'est pas gay ! (Même s'il a une tresse ! (moi je trouve ça sexy))

Bon voilà ma question.. : Edward, pourquoi n'as-tu pas un uniforme de l'armée comme les autres ? (Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas à ta taille ?)

_Haha, oui c'est pour ça :D_

**Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord !**

_Bah donne nous la vraie raison dans ce cas._

**Euh… **

_C'est bien ce que je disais._

* * *

Laitue

Arf c'est vrai qu'il y a une majorité de questions perverses dans cette interview. Il faudrait remédier à ça.

Alors je vais essayer de poser des questions sans aucun rapport avec le sexe :

1. Pourquoi tu refuses qu'Al adopte un chat ? C'est mignon les chats ! (Fais gaffe, t'as pas intérêt à dire le contraire j'en ai 7 à la maison et je suis prête à te noyer dans une petite bassine de lait si tu t'avises de critiquer la gent féline)

2. Quel est ton homonculus préféré ? En supposant que tu sois forcé de donner une réponse.

Finalement je n'arrive pas à résister :

3. Tu penses que Ling et Winry te tueraient si tu tentais quelque chose avec LanFan mais y a peut-être un moyen d'arranger cette situation. Ling a dragué Winry, Winry et LanFan ne s'entendent pas trop mal et Ling a l'air de t'apprécier donc pourquoi ne pas monter un ménage à 4 ? Du Ed/Winry/Ling/LanFan ça serait cool non ? Et il y en aurait pour tous les goûts !

Hum... Je crois que je vais y aller, j'ai des images de votre quatuor qui meviennent à l'esprit maintenant. J'ai honte (ou pas) ^^"

**Doux Jésus ! O_O**

_Fais pas ta prude, ça marche pas avec nous._

**Oui mais quand même. Je ne les regarderais plus jamais de la même manière…**

**Concernant le chat, c'est pas que je les aimes pas hein, c'est juste qu'on peut pas s'encombrer d'un animal quand on est sur les routes tout le temps comme ça. Et je pense pas que l'armure d'Al soit un endroit confortable pour loger un chat...**

**Et mon homonculus préféré euh… Allez Envy.**

_Sérieux ?_

**Non je le hais autant que les autres, mais bon comme il faut donner une réponse… Et je sûre que celle là vous satisfera, mesdemoiselles les perverses !**

_Tout de suite…_

* * *

Elrick363

C'est vrai Ed ce que dit etoile-de-saphir, et on dit même « qui aime bien châtie bien non » ? Et pleure pas, je suis sûre que ça nous ferait tous plaisir que tu repartes faire de nouvelles aventures avec ton petit frère. Enfin petit, c'est lui le plus grand des deux en taille, mais pas en âge. Peut-être que tu trouveras un moyen de grandir plus vite, pas vrai PETIT (pas ma faute, peut pas m'en empêcher). Aller question: pourquoi tu refuses de mettre l'uniforme de l'armée ? Je suis sûre qu'il t'irait bien, enfin si il est à ta taille.

**Bien sûr qu'il est à ma taille !**

_C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure._

**Bah, la vraie raison, c'est que…**

_Oui ?_

**Ca me grossit…**

_Et ose dire que t'es pas gay avec des remarques comme ça !_

* * *

Lora

Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je vais poser une question à Ed et à... Envy !

Alors écoutez moi bien :

Je me demande pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas trouver un terrain d'entente vous deux, vous détestez tous les deux votre père qui vous a lâchement abandonné, pire pour Vy (Envy cela ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça ? Si c'est non, c'est pareil ^^) qui s'est retrouvé seul avec cette sal*pe de Dante, alors que toi Ed tu avais ta mère, Al, Winry et Pinako alors tu devrais avoir un peu de compassion pour ton demi-frère ! Non ?

Ah oui j'ai aussi un message pour toi Mustang : désolée mon gars mais tu n'est pas DU TOUT mon type. Pour tout te dire je préfère Havoc j'adore les persos qui fument ^^ !

Aller a+

**Pas de compassion pour les méchants.**

**Envy: Bah t'as vu la vie que j'me tappe aussi !**

**M'en fout fallait pas devenir méchant.**

**Qu'il est buté ce nain…**

**TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE NAIN ?**

**NON QUOI ?**

[ Une petite page de pub le temps qu'Ed et Envy règlent leur comptes ]

Roy: Personne ne m'aiiiime *pleure*

* * *

AngelScythe

Hello, je passe vous faire un p'tit coucou à Ed et à toi.

Tout d'abord, je te dis que j'adore ta fic (qui doit d'ailleurs être une des seules que je lis à cause de mon emploi du temps overbooké...)

Bref ma vie on s'en fout, alors pour la question. Je ne vais pas te poser de question sur ton homosexualité très cher Edward, tout d'abord parce que je suis persuadée que tu es un homosexuel refoulé...

Question: Tu serais pas un peu -beaucoup- maso sur les bords ? Parce que quand on voit tout ce que tu endures et que tu vas limite jusqu'à en redemander.

Kisu

**J'suis pas un homosexuel refoulé déjà !**

_Moi j'suis sûre que si. Pis si c'est refoulé tu peux pas le savoir._

**Hmpf… Et je ne suis pas maso non plus. Juste un peu…**

_Barjot ?_

**RAAH ! Ca sufft !**

_:D_

_

* * *

_

Le Rossignol Gris

Roooooooh méchant Edo !

Tu veux pas accepter ma proposition sur le fait que t'es bi !

Bon ! Si je suis (encore) là, c'est pour une ou plusieurs questions !

Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le lait ?

Pourquoi tu as les chevilles qui enflent ?

M'aimes tu ? *yeux de cocker*

Si Envy t'avouais son amour et que toi hétéro que tu es (j'en doute encore) tu le rejettes et qu'il te dit : « Si tu veux je peux vivre avec toi en étant une femme ! » et que là il prend un corps féminin, tu le rejetterais encore ? (ou dans une autre version où il n'est pas méchant homonculus mais gentil homonculus si tu veux)

Si tu devais départager entre Envy et Roy (et qui peut te faire de l'ombre) :

Qui est le plus sexy ?

Le plus chiant ?

Le plus sympa ?

Roy = Père chiant, qui t'envoies faire les pires corvées du monde et qui te piquerait tes p'tite copines (ou petit copain [je reste une yaoïste u.u] ) et qui risque de te cramer les cheveux à tout moment et de te charrier à tout bout de champ sur ta taille ou Envy = Grand frère trèèèès chiant qui te persécute et tout et tout , tu choisie qui/quoi ?

Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ces animaux tout mimi plein de poils appelés « chat » ? C'est pourtant mignon ...

**J'aime pas lait parce que ça pue, ça sort des pis d'une vache et c'est blanc ! ****C'est immonde, comment peut-on aimer le lait ?**

_Quoi ? Mais c'est super bon le l..._

***regard menaçant***

_Euh… c'est vrai que ça peut paraître spécial comme liquide…_

**Bien bien. Et j'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent O_o (bon ok de temps en temps mais bon… en même temps c'est normal de se vanter, avec ma plastique)**

**Et euh, bien sûr que je vous aimes, mes fans !**

_Je crois pas qu'elle voulait dire dans ce sens là xD_

**… ****ah? Euh… Et nan le Envy j'en veux pas, sous aucune forme !**

_Parce qu'il t'a fait un cocard tout à l'heure ?_

**…** **Bah moi jlui ai pété toutes ses dents. IL EST MOINS SEXY LÀ DÉJÀ, HEIN ? Nan mais oh. **

**Entre Envy et le Colonel… **

**Le plus sexy: moi**

**Le plus chiant des deux: les deux**

**Le plus sympa: moi.**

_T'es sur d'avoir bien compris la consigne ?_

**En résumé, je n'aime AUCUN DES DEUX. Merci, mais rembarquez la marchandise.**

**(... Et j'suis allergique aux chats.)**

* * *

Yokai Ookami

Je retente ma chance ! *évite les pierres*

Question pour Roy cette fois-ci (si c'est possible)

Si d'un côté, on t'offrait toutes les pu... les pouffes de l'univers et de l'autre Riza Hawkeye, tu choisirais quoi ?

Et oui, j'y tient a mon royai ! *court pour éviter les flammes et les balles*

**Haha, j'ai hâte de voir la réponse !**

Roy: *se mouche* Euh… *sue à grosses gouttes en voyant le regard mençant de sa subordonnée* R… Riza bien sûr !

_**Riza: Parfait Colonel, allez donc me finir ces dossiers puisque vous m'aimez tant.**_

**HAHAHA !**

_**Winry: Edward ! Viens finir la vaisellle !**_

**O…Oui mon cœur…**

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine =)_


	9. Chapter 9

Cladisse

Oh ! Je viens de repenser à un truc que je m'étais promis de faire à Edward...

... Concernant la scène de Noah et lui dans le film ! ==

... Je sais, il dormait... Innocent... MAIS C'EST QUAND MÊME LUI QUI VA PRENDRE ! *tabasse Edward*

... T'avais pas le droiiit de te laisser toucher ! J'y crois pas au coup du "je dormais !" car quand c'est les autres, tu dors jamaiiis ! Baka ! *dernier coup de pied dans l'estomac*

...

...

...

Et tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir abandonné Winry comme ça ! Lâche... Imbécile ! PETIT NAIN !

(la fille qui vient juste de se refaire le film... Gomen !)

Faut quand même poser une question ? Ah... Euh...

Encore un coup de pied ?

**AIE ! Mais ça va pas ! J'ai rien fait moi ! OUI je dormais et NON c'est pas une excuse ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que je suis la victime innocente de ma beauté ? J'y peux rien si toutes les filles sont attirées par moi.**

_Mon pauvre Ed -_- *lui balance aussi un coup de pied*_

* * *

Mayuuki

Hello hello ^^

Déjà, Roy, tu repasses premier ex-æquo avec Havoc et Vyvy, désolée mais tu deviens deuxième avec Edward. u.u J'ai vu dans un même épisode, et une scène trop touchante et ta vraie apparence du manga Vyvy. Et... t'es un p'tit truc bizarre et vachement moche... Et t'as touché à MA Riza ! è_é

La scène touchante a fait remonter Roy 8D C'était trooop mignon! Quand Riza et toi vous parlez et qu'elle dit qu'après t'avoir tué, elle se tuerait (fin,c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...) x3

Bref. EDWARD ! TU VIENS IMPLICITEMENT ET ININTENTIONELLEMENT D'AVOUER TON HOMOSEXUALITE ! ÔwÔ Ton Homonculus préféré, Envy ? Ça prouve TOUT ! Tu aurais pu dire Lust, on aurait compris vu ta perversité et son corps, mais tu as DIT ENVY ! Kyaaaa ! Mon rêve d'EdVy se réaliseuuh !

D'accord avec toi, une armure c'est pas confortable pour un chat, c'est évident... Mais si un jour vous vous sédentarisiez, tu en prendrais un ?

Le lait, c'est beurk. Je mets toujours trois tonnes de cacao ou de céréales pour changer le goût. Luttons contre le goût infect du Lait, Edwardichou.

J'ai une question (et oui, encore. Tu verras, à la fin, tu pourras plus t'en passer u.u) Qu'est-ce que tu penses des couples suivants: RoseAl, WinVy, GreedKimblee, RizaHavoc, RoyHugues, RizaWinry, ShiezkaFuery et WinryPaninya ? Sois franc ^^ Je les attacherais quand tu répondras et je les garde une semaine, histoire qu'ils se calment ^^

Bye bye Edwardichounet!

**Et**** merde…**

_Pourquoi t'as pas dit Lust aussi ? 'Spèce de blond ! Maintenant tu es re-catégorisé comme gay._

**Euh, mais je me suis trompé… Ma préférée c'est Lust !**

_Trop tard._

**Et NAN pas de chat ! J'ai pas envie de devoir passer l'aspirateur partout pour en enlever les poils.**

_Mais Nii-san, moi je le ferais !_

**…**

**Rappelle-moi la fois où tu as adopté ce lapin du nom bien choisit de Carotte. QUI Maman obligeait-elle à ramasser les poils de ce stupide animal ?**

_Euh…_

**Exactement, c'était moi ! Parce que Môssieur Al avait autre chose à faire, et comme j'étais l'aîné c'était soi-disant à moi de m'occuper de NOTRE animal qui était en fait le TIEN.**

_Mais Nii-san…_

**Maintenant rappelle-moi la fois où tu as recueilli Cui-Cui, l'oiseau qui était tombé de son nid dans notre jardin. Sur les affaires de QUI faisait-il tout le temps ses déjections ? Sans compter qu'il foutait des plumes partout et passait son temps à piailler !**

_Mais…_

**Et n'oublies pas la fois où…**

_CA VA J'AI COMPRIS. *part bouder dans son coin*_

_En tout cas Al, j'adore ton goût pour les noms d'animaux._

**Bon. Alors la question…**

**RoseAl: Bah ils sont mignons ensembles.**

**GreedKimblee: Eux ceux-là sont moins mignons… Mais après tout tant qu'ils nous foutent la paix…**

**WinVy: CA VA PAS NON ?**

**RizaHavoc: HAHA ! J'aimerais bien voir la tronche du Colonel !**

**RoyHugues: Mon Dieu, vision d'horreur.**

**RizaWinry: … *regard rêveur***

**ShiezkaFuery: C'est drôle j'ai toujours pensé que ces deux là allaient bien ensemble.**

**WinryPaninya: ... *regard rê..* NAN. Je déteste Paninya.**

_Tout ça parce qu'elle court plus vite que toi._

**La ferme.**

* * *

elrick363

COMMENT CA T'AIMES PAS LES CHATS, MAIS REGARDE-LE IL EST TROP MIMI *prends un chat et le montre à Ed*

Alors, tu vois ils sont trop mignons.

Et je suis d'accord avec etoile-de-saphir, avec des propos pareils on a du mal à croire que tu es hétéro.

Bon aller, question:

Si, et je dis bien si, tu sortais avec Mustang et que lui voulais absolument avoir un chat à la maison tu serais d'accord ? Et attention t'es obligé de répondre la crevette *regard de serial killer*

**CHUI PAS UNE CREVETTE D'ABORD ! **

**Et non je ne veux pas de ces foutus boules de poils chez moi ! Et encore moins un Roy Mustang. Je préfère le chat. Au moins lui, il est propre.**

* * *

Naruu-fiics

Bonsoir tout le mouuuunde !

Merci d'avoir posté ma question, d'abord, parce que même si c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, j'étais morte de rire xD *comment ça, "Décroche ton miroir, Narcisse" ?*

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis la pour une deuxième question ! Non, pas un round, grande sœur, on sait que t'es fan de catch mais quand même... Hum hum. Passons.

Edward Elric (j'adore prononcer ton nom complet ^w^), acceptons pendant trente secondes que tu sois hétéro. Bien, fort bien. J'avoue que je te vois plus avec Envy, ou même Roy si c'est bien écrit, mais je t'en suppllliiiiiees ! QUI TU VEUX MAIS PAS ROSE !

Donc, ma question : Imaginons (j'ai bien dit imaginons) que tu fasse la même taille qu'Envy, penses-tu que tu serais plus respecté par Winry ? Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'elle te balancerais plus de chose/ clé à molette/ poing enragé dans ton joli minois.

Ah, j'oubliais le mot de la fin :

GRAOOOOOOOH ! YAAAAAAOOOOOIIIIIII ! MOUUUAHAHAHAHA !

**O_o Bon sang cette fan-girl là fait plutôt peur… **

_C'est Halloween !_

**Humpf. Et je ne suis PAS petit. Pourquoi voudrais-je faire la taille d'Envy ? La mienne me convient très bien.**

_T'es sûr ? Remarque grand ou pas, Winry continuera de te tabasser._

**Question suivante T_T**

* * *

Elena-chan

Siiiiii Roy, moi je t'aiiimeuuuh :D

Et Edo, je respecte tout bien que tu dis ne pas être gay. Enfin... Sauf dans les fictions, les doujins, les images... Là, riieeeeen à faire mouahaha !

Dis moi Ed, t'as déjà vu un doujin ? Héhéhé !

Et Roy, ( je pose pas la question, c'est obligé =.= ) qu'est ce que tu en penses, des doujins Royed ? :D

Tant qu'on y est, Envyyyyyy ? T'en a vu des Edvy ?

Merciii beaucoup étoile-de-saphir, je vais suuuuuurement revenir :)

**Non je lis pas ce genre de chose moi.**

_Menteur ! Je t'ai vu en lire un tout à l'heure._

**Pas du tout c'était un livre sur la pierre philosophale.**

_Pourquoi t'étais en couverture avec Winry en petite tenue alors ?_

**…**

Fullmetal, tu n'est qu'un pervers.

**Quoi ? Nan mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !**

Oui mais moi au moins j'assume. Mesdemoiselle, je LIS des doujins. J'adore les Royai…

_Et les Royed ?_

*se retrouve avec une lame d'automail pointé sur sa gorge* Euh… non ça j'aime… pas trop…

**Envy: Moi j'adore les ArmstrongEnvy ! :D**

_***Regards choquées de la part de tout le monde***_

**Beh quoi ?**

* * *

holic-mystery

Winry: Edward ! Viens finir la vaisellle !

O…Oui mon cœur…

Haha ... Après ça tu vas pas nous faire croire que t'es pas un homme soumis ! (je dirais bien faible mais je suis gentille). Remarque c'est vrai qu'avec elle, tous les prétextes sont bon pour t'envoyer une clé à molette ! (tu dois avoir de ces migraines des fois)

Enfin bref j'ai une petite question (promis elle n'a rien à voir avec ta sexualité ou autre chose du genre) maintenant que vous êtes calmés (enfin plus sur les routes et tout) tu pourrais pas laisser Al l'adopter son chat ? Il a l'air d'y tenir.

**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN pas de chaaaaat !**

_**Al, Roy, Winry, Envy, les fans-girls, l'auteur : SANS CŒUR !**_

**Mais... ! *se prend des tomates pourries***

* * *

_C'est tout pour cette semaine ! Et Joyeux Halloween :D *part enfiler son déguisement de vampire*_

**Mon Dieu -_-**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruu-fiics

Noyeux Jhalloween ! NYAAARK KYA KYA KYA ! Oui, je sais, je fais peur, mon pauvre PETIT Edward Elric. Mais quand je lis les questions que j'ai posées (et surtout les réponses) je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir poser des questions à nouveau (c'est plus fort que moi) !

Tu dis aimer le yuri, certes, j'avoue avoir déjà lu des fanfictions plus qu'explicites sur le sujet, et ça ne me dérange pas outre mesure. Tant que c'est bien écrit, s'entend.

DOOOOONC ! Toi, oui, toi, Edward Elric (je vais finir par avoir des crampes aux doigts) ! Penses-tu qu'il faudrait que le nombre de fics, doujins, pics & all Yuri remplace les bon vieux Straight ? (les hétéros, quoi).

Ah, j'oubliais (j'ai des trous dans le cerveau, Dieu m'est témoin que je n'ai jamais voulu ça) : ton plus grand fantasme serait-il de coucher avec Winry et Lan-Fan en même temps ?

(ouf, je commençais à m'essouffler). A la prochaine, Envy-chwan ! (Et Edward Elric, bien sûr. Good bye plancton ! [ rappelons que le plancton extrèèèèèèmement petit ] ).

**MAIS C'EST FINI OUI ?**

_Ca faisait longtemps…_

**Et puis concernant la première question, ça dépend… J'aime bien les doujins avec Winry et moi…**

_C'est bien, au moins maintenant, tu assumes ta perversité. On fait du progrès._

**Mais j'en suis pas au point de vous révéler mes fantasmes, nan mais oh !**

_Faut prendre ça pour une confirmation du fantasme annoncé plus haut ?_

**Non, juste pour un "j'en suis pas au point de vous révéler mes fantasmes, nan mais oh !" è_é**

_Ah..._

* * *

elrick363

Je suis d'accord avec les autres: T'ES UN SANS CŒUR !

Moi je les trouves trop kawaii et si si, t'es une crevette U.U

Bon aller question:

Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que si tu étais à notre époque tu aurais plus de 100 ans (tu aurais l'âge d'être mon grand père ) ?

**O_O'**

_C'est vrai que ça fout un coup au moral…_

**Surtout au mien ! Au moins, vous vous attaquerez pas à un vieux.**

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? On est peut-être gérontophiles…_

***s'enfuit en courant***

* * *

Mayuuki

Happy Halloween ! x)

Hé beh... O.O vous en avez eu des animaux ! Ils sont devenus quoi ? (le lapin, un tapis ; l'oiseau une sculpture ? xD)

Bah, le WinVy c'est pas un couple que j'affectionne, alors que tu l'aimes pas, tant pis x) Le RizaHavoc, y'a pas beaucoup de fics françaises dessus mais moi j'aime bien xD c'est vrai que la tête de Roy devrait être drôle !

T'aimes pas le RoyHugues ? Et le RoyHavoc ? 8D moi je me suis mise à adorer ce couple !

P'tit pervers... ( quand je dis petit, c'est pas par rapport à ta taille ! ) Mais c'est vrai que le RizaWinry c'est pas mal x) Moi j'aime bien ! =3

Bah, pour le WinryPaninya, je te comprends, dans un sens... Avec ses deux jambes métallique, ça doit pas être agréable de coucher ensemble xD

Bye bye Edychou ! *se permet de lui faire un rapide bisou sur la joue*

**Non le lapin on en a fait du pâté et l'oiseau de la viande pour le repas de midi.**

_Al: QUOIIIIIIIII ?_

**Mais Al, je rigole ! **

**Puis pour les couples avec le Colonel, imaginez ce que vous voulez, mais gardez-le pour vous, je vous remercie. J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à dormir la nuit… Et ne me casez pas avec cette greluche de Paninya !**

__

Au fait, Ed, elle est passé où ta montre ?

**Que...? PANINYA ! Reviens ici tout de suite !**

* * *

Raiu-chan

Oui j'adore l'idée de cette fic ^^

Alors j'ai une question pour Edo-chan ( t'inquiètes pas c'est pas sur ta sexualité ) :

Comment réagirais-tu si ton frère, las de ton mauvais caractère, car pour une crevette (ahaha même pas peur) t'es vachement caractériel (et sans-cœur vu que tu veux pas de chat), t'envoyais te faire foutre ?

J'ai toujours voulu voir ce que donnerait une vrai scène d'engueulade fraternelle XD

**Pff ! Alphonse ferait jamais ça.**

_T'es sûr ?_

**Evidemment. Hein Al ?**

…

**Al…?**

_VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE EDWARD !_

_Il… a pas dit 'Nii-san' en plus… O_o_

**Kwa ? !**

_Tu veux pas que j'ai de chat ! T'es vraiment le pire grand-frère du monde !_

**Wowowo, on se calme ! J'y peux rien si j'suis allergique et que j'aime pas ça !**

_J'men fiche, t'es qu'un égoiste !_

**Ah oui, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?**

_OUI !_

**C'est-ce qu'on va voir !**

[ Nous sommes une nouvelle fois contraints de censurer cette scène, la fic étant classée K+ ]

… _C'est beau l'amour fraternel._

* * *

PiwiiJuly

"Al: C'était mon remplaçant oui ! *part bouder dans son coin*

Al, le prends pas comme ça !

Aaaawww il est jaloux, c'est trop mignon :3"

Bwaaaaah trop chou Al jaloux ! x3

*rêve d'un AlxEdxHei *o* *

D'ailleurs, question pour Al : T'en penses quoi d'Alfons, même si tu l'as pas vu des masses *va buter une centième fois le fils de salaud qui a osé descendre Alfons*

Dis Ed, si Alphonse menaçait de te renier en tant que frère tant que tu voudrais pas adopter un chat, tu l'adopterais ou pas ? :D

Et une dernière question pour Al (décidément, j'suis inspirée ce soir) : T'en penses quoi de Greed ? Nan parce que vous iriez bien ensemble ! (même si je préfère le AlPride *o*)

Et désolée pour les tartines *envoie un chat à Al et un doujin RizaWinry à Ed pour se faire pardonner*

_Al: J'suis pas jaloux d'abord *retourne bouder*_

**Euh…**

_Et Alfons Heiderich ? Mon remplaçant ? Je le déteste._

**Roh, Al le prends pas comme ça… J'étais tout seul à Munich, je connaissais personne à part lui.**

_Ah, et Papa alors ?_

**Papa, tu rigoles ? Au bout d'un mois il avait encore disparu ! **

_Mouais. Et donc si je menace de te renier si tu me laisse pas adopter de chat, j'ai le droit d'en avoir un ?_

**Rah, t'es pénible ! Bon, très bien, on va le prendre ton chat. Mais je te préviens, il n'est pas question que je m'en occup…**

_Ouuaiiis merci Nii-san ! *lui saute dessus dans un câlin trop chou qu'on aurait toutes rêvé de voir*_

**Argh !**

_*après avoir bien écrasé son frère* Greed ? Pride ? __O_o __Mais j'suis hétéro moi aussi ! _

_Trop tard, elles se sont lassées de harceler ton frère, tu es la nouvelle proie…_

_Nii-san ! Reviens !_

**Nan, j'en ai marre toutes les question sont pour toi.**

***part bouder* **

_Décidemment, ils sont pas frères pour rien…_

***et récupère discrétement le doujin RizaWinry***

* * *

holic-mystery

SANS-COEUR, MAUVAISE HERBE, ESPECE DE BARBARE ... MICROBE !

T'as qu'à te faire massacrer à coups de clef par Winry ( pour la peine je lui en offrirai une toute neuve rien que pour qu'elle t'écrase le cervelet avec )

Bon la question : comment crois-tu que tu t'en sortirais si tu débarquais dans notre monde ?

A mon avis tu t'en sortirais pas...

A la prochaine

_C'est aussi mon avis xD_

**Ah ! Avec mes talents en alchimie, vous pourriez même pas m'approcher d'abord.**

_Sauf que l'alchimie fonctionne pas dans notre monde._

**Et merde.**

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine :3_


	11. Chapter 11

Lora

Coucou tout l'monde, la folle est de retour avec plein de questions !

La première est pour Etoile ! Pourrais-tu élargir pour que l'on pose des questions à plus de personnages ? Car plus on est fou plus on rit =D !

Maintenant, question à... Envy ! Pourquoi détestes-tu Greed ? (Et si Greed passe par là ; même question mais remplace ton prénom par celui de Envy)

Et pour finir, Edward, quel est selon toi le meilleur couple de yuri (juste pour savoir tes goûts, pure curiosité ^^) ?

Allez à plus *part en direction du Devil's Nest*

**Nan, c'est à moi qu'on pose les questions ! C'est dit dans le titre « Edward répond à vos questions » pas « Le palmier répond à vos questions » ou encore « L'Abruti de Colonel répond à vos questions » !**

_Sauf que c'est moi qui décide. Et les autres personnages adorent s'inviter de toute façon ^^'_

***Part bouder dans son coin***

**Envy: Quel égocentrique ce nain… Bon alors, Greed ? C'est un imbécile prétentieux qui se croit le plus fort et qui croit aussi pouvoir tomber toutes les nana !**

**Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça…**

**T'es revenu, la crevette ?**

**CHUI PAS UNE CREVETTE !**

_**Greed : Et toi l'androgyne, tu t'es vu avec ta tronche de palmier ?**_

**Tu veux te battre ? !**

_Impossible de les laisser prendre la parole sans que ça parte en baston -_- ON EST EN K+ ICI J'VOUS SIGNALE !_

_*s'éloigne en attrapant par la peau du cou un Edward qui voulait participer*_

_Y'a une autre question pour toi._

**Nan je réponds plus j'ai dit.**

***se prend un coup de clef à molette empruntée à Winry***

**Ok ok ! Du calme, c'est bon j'ai compris -_- Alors mon couple yuri préféré… Huuuuuummm… Difficile de choisir… Hum… Et bieeeen… Huum…**

_Quand tu veux…_

**Bon, c'est moi le personnage principal ici, donc je prends le temps que je veux !**

***se reçoit le clavier dans la figure***

**Aie ! Euh… D'accord, bien je dirais RizaWinry…**

_Ouahou. Va falloir nous surprendre un peu plus que ça si tu veux être le seul à répondre aux questions._

**PinakoSchiezka ?**

… _D'accord, restons sur RizaWinry._

* * *

Mayuuki

Bonjour =) (et là tout le monde se dit: "ouf, elle a l'air calme"! xD)

Bon, comme je viens tout juste de me réveiller, j'ai pas trop l'esprit capable de retenir tout...

Mais si y a un truc que j'ai retenu, c'est... JE PRENDS LE COLONEL PUISQUE T'EN VEUX PAAAAS ! *-* ( Et là, un beau brun alla chercher un tabouret et une corde... Naaaan Roy te suicide paaaas ! ^^'''' )

Bon... question du jour:

J'ai lu récemment une fic où tu avais été transformé en neko ( tu dois être troooop mignon ! :3 ) Si tu étais à nouveau transformé en neko (j'entends par là, moitié humain moitié chat, tu garde ton physique humain mais des caractéristiques propres au chats sont là [ queue, oreille, dents, agilité, etc...] ), tu préfèrerais que qui s'occupe de toi entre :

Roy, Riza, Winry (rappel: elles ont toutes deux un chien xD), Envy et moi (t'aurais la belle vie, je place les chats au rang de Dieu moi..^^' ) ?

Voilà, bye bye Edward =) *lui refait un bisou sur la joue puisqu'il a rien dit la dernière fois*

**C'est pas parce que j'ai rien dit la première fois que vous êtes autorisées à essayer de me violer !**

_Tu dramatises pas un peu là ?_

**J'préfère être prévoyant avec vous.**

… _Nii-san ? Transformé… en CHAT …?_

_Oh oh…_

**Du calme Al…**

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH :3 _

_Mais c'est moi qui m'en occuperais ! Tu verras Nii-san, t'auras un coussin tout doux, une balle rose parfumée à la vanille (t'aimes la vanille hein, dis dis dis?), une souris en peluche toute duveteuse, un collier à grelots et…_

**Par pitié, tuez-moi.**

_Je compatis ^^'_

* * *

PiwiiJuly

Oh non Al ! C'est pas bien de détester les gens sans avoir appris à les connaître ! (ma parole, il est jaloux ce petit ! :3)

Toi aussi tu renies toute forme de yaoi Al ? C'est dommage ça ! XD

Mais dis moi, si y'avait pas eu May Chang tu serais devenu quoi tout seul pendant que ton frangin se bécotait avec Winry ?

Sinon, rêves pas Ed, on va toujours t'embêter avec nos questions foireuses !

Tiens d'ailleurs, question : Si Roy te proposait de tester le nouvel uniforme féminin de l'armée (avec mini jupe ^^ ) contre tous les doujins RizaWinry que tu veux, tu accepterais ? *o*

_[ Al n'est pas disponible pour le moment, parti dans une animalerie acheter tout plein de jouets pour son frère. Veuillez laisser un message ]_

**Tous… Tous les doujins RizaWinry que je veux ?**

**…**

**…****...**

_Alors ?_

**... Je ne suis pas pervers au point de me faire humilier comme ça en public !**

_Ou plutôt t'as déjà lu tous les doujins RizaWinry existants._

**…**

_Pervers !_

* * *

elrick363

T'en fait pas Ed, comparé à Mustang t'es jeune, lui ce serait une antiquité bonne pour un musée, et je dis pas pour Envy, lui il aurait l'âge d'avoir connu les hommes de Cro-Magnon.

Ho et tiens Al *donne un chat tout noir avec une tâche blanche sur l'œil* je l'ai trouvé hier mais je peux pas m'en occuper, j'en ai déjà 6 à la maison, je crois que ma mère ne voudrait plus en avoir là ^^'

Bon allez, question: Alors chibi Fullmetal nabot, comment tu réagirais si par le plus grand des hasard tu rencontrais Roy, complètement bourré qui sous l'effet de l'alcool te déclare sa flamme ? (moi je dis que l'on se retrouverait avec un nabot rouge tomate)

**J'suis pas un nabot !**

_On avait cru comprendre, oui._

**Alors arrêtez de me traiter de nabot ! *marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante mais n'ose pas en dire plus, apercevant une clef à molette pas loin***

**Pis le Mustang, il se prendrait mon poing dans la figure oui ! Et j'le laisserais décuver dans le caniveau, sous la flotte, ça lui remettrait les idées en place.**

Quelle cruauté Fullmetal… Moi qui ai toujours tout fait pour toi, jusqu'à mettre mon poste en danger pour protéger votre secret à toi et ton frère !

**Ah oui, vous voulez vraiment parler de ça Colonel ? Avouez que vous étiez bien content de nous avoir à votre service !**

Euh… ET COMMENT CA UNE ANTIQUITÉE ? *part pleurer avec Envy*

* * *

Raiu-chan

Coucou me revoilà ^^ alors petite question:

Qu'est-ce que tu choisirais entre détruire toute les yaoistes (Dieu sait qu'on est nombreuses et qu'on se répand plus vite que la grippe XD) et récupérer tes membres ?

Ah puis une petite question à Al : c'est toi qui faisait la cuisine pendant que vous étiez sur la route ? Même si toi tu pouvais pas manger, ventre à pattes comme est ton frère, il devait pas pouvoir se passer de manger.

**…** **Vous vous posez vraiment la question ?**

_Bah en fait… Oui !_

**Détruire les yaoistes biens sûr !**

… _Tu viens de briser le cœur de toutes tes fans._

_Al *qui revient de son tour au magasin, les bras débordant de jouets, de pâté pour chat, petits nœuds en tout genres* : Evidemment que c'était moi qui faisait la cuisine ! Nii-san a jamais su ne serait-ce que faire cuire des pâtes._

**Même pas vrai !**

_Cite-moi une seule fois ou t'as fait à manger depuis qu'on est petits._

**Bon… Euh j'vais y'aller, j'ai des trucs à faire… ailleurs…**

_Attends Nii-san ! Regarde tout ce que je t'ai acheté ! *part en courant à la suite de son frère*_

_Famille de timbrés…_

* * *

Amai Sakura Gari

Bonjour à tous ! Euh, vous ne m'avez surement pas reconnue, ceci étant mon deuxième compte sur , le premier c'est Naruu-fiics (et bon appétit biensur) =)

Bon, Edward Elric, je sais que cette fic et tout le manga est basé sur toi, mais j'aimerais poser une question à Envy (boude pas mon chou, jem'occuperai de toi plus tard *_*).

Envy (de rien, Envy de toi... Désolée), tout le monde parle de RoyEd, d'Edvy, mais toi, qu'en penses-tu ? J'avoue, le Edvy (même si c'est toujours du Enward, c'est pas grave) ça reste mon couple préféré dans ce manga.

Au fait, Riza (ma chère Riza que j'aime =D) que penses-tu de ta sexualité dans cette fic ? Vas-tu finir avec Roy ? Avec Havoc ? AVEC WINRY ? Quoique, ça déplairait pas à certains *regard en biais vers un flambeur et une crevette [c'est bon les crevettes flambées au Brandy ^w^]*

Et Envy, mon amour, par pitié, Armstrong ? Je savais que t'étais un fou psychopathe, mais de là à être suicidaire - même si tu peux pas franchement mourir sauf si tu traverses la Porte -, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé !

Bon, à la prochaine (Ed, Winry, Al, c'est vous la prochaine fois **_**)

Ah, le mot de la fin. Vous voyez dans One Piece, celui avec les longs cheveux roses qui fait toujours "Yoyoyoiiii !" ? Eh bien voila : YAYAOIIIIIIII ! NE TE SUICIDES PAS, ENVYYYYYY !

**QUOI ? Encore une question pour Envy ? Mais c'est moi le héros ici !**

**Laisse un peu parler les grands… *empêche Ed de lui sauter à la gorge simplement en lui appuyant la main sur le front* **

**Bah franchement, qu'on me case comme ça avec la nabot blesse profondément ma fierté. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, il est taillé dans un trou de nouille ! Tandis qu'Armstrong… c'est la virilité incarnée… *étoiles plein les yeux***

Riza *jette un air blasé au nain enragé et au palmier émerveillé* : Moi ? J'en penses que le prochain qui parle de ma sexualité va goûter à mes Beretta.

_O_o'_

* * *

Yurika Schiffer

Euh...*rougit* Alors voilà... Bonjour(soir?) à tous... *voit tout les regard braqués sur elle*... M'appelle Yurika Schiffer, 14 ans, célibataire, collégienne de niveau moyen et... (Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte...)

Donc ! Je suis une petite nouvelle revieweuse de cette fic! ^^ J'aime vraiment les réponses qu'on reçoit ! C'est vraiment drôle ! :D

Edward, je plussoie (bien que je ne sois pas sûre du sens de ce mot...). Tu es hétéro ! *esquive les projectiles des autres filles qui suive la fic* Maiiis ! Attendez que je finisse mon raisonnement ! Donc. Ed, pour moi, tu es hétéro. Pour la simple et bonne (si si, elle est bonne !) raison que, si tu l'étais pas, tu pourrais pas sortir avec moi ! 8D /SGLANG/ Aïeuh...

Puisque tout le monde s'autorise à poser une question aux autres, je peux enposer une à Alphonse ? Oui ? Bon, alors voilà (même si personne n'a pu répondre là xD). J'aimerais savoir, depuis la fin de la saison 2, t'as bien du reprendre du muscle, non ? T'es plus tout squelettique ? (parce qui si tu l'es plus, je lâche ton frère pour venir avec toi... Si tu veux bien de moi... )

Voilà, ce sera tout. J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangés... Et que Étoile de Saphir acceptera de vous ((martyriser pour avoir des réponses correctes)) faire répondre...

Au revoir. =)

_Al: Euh… Eh bien *rougit* Disons que je me suis un peu remplumé depuis la dernière fois…_

_Il est gaulé comme un dieu maintenant, oui !_

**Hé ho ! J'vous vois venir les fan-girls là, j'ai dit pas touche à Al !**

_Tu préfères qu'on s'attaque à toi ?_

**Non à Envy, au Colonel, je sais pas moi !**

_Mais Nii-san…_

**Al, tu vois pas qu'elles s'intéressent à toi que pour ton corps ?**

_D'accord, merci…__ -_- _

_Butor._

**Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?**

* * *

Elena-chan

Vas-y Roy, je tiens la crevette ! Dis la vérité, tu aimes les Royed ou pas ?

Mon Dieu, Envy avec Armstrong ... Vision d'horreur ...

Dis Ed, t'a jamais pensé que y'avait pas mal de chances qu'un soir Envy ait pris la place de Winry juste pour coucher avec toi ? Mouahahahaha

(En plus, je suis tellement certaine qu'avec toi Winry domine que ça aurait pas changé grand chose pour Vyvy ^^)

**C'est pas Winry qui domine !**

_Tu veux qu'on lui demande de venir nous donner confirmation ?_

**Euh… Non ça va aller. J'mens jamais d'abord.**

_Ben tiens._

**E… Envy à la place de Winry ? *part vomir***

** Envy : De toute façon, moi j'suis fidèle à Armstrong.**

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	12. Chapter 12

Le-Rossignol-Gris

Hey bah p*tain d'sa mère, ça va faire un bail que j'étais pas venue !

Question pour... TADADADAM Edward et Envy !

Pourquoi vous deux ? Par sadisme !

Alors la question :

En échange de tout les anciens, les nouveaux et les futurs doujins Yuri pour Edward et des heures et des heures de sexe avec Armstong non stop pour Envy (c'est yaoi, ça me va moi !)... Bref tout ça pour vous deux SI ! (et oui y'a un si ) Vous passez une journée entière en vous comportant comme de vrais demi-frères ou au moins des meilleurs amis (si il faut utiliser le point commun que vous avez: le fait que vous détestez ce bat*rd de m*rde de la chienne la p*te !) sinon, plus aucun doujinshi je les détruirais tous avant que tu les lises et pour Vyvy, je tue Armstrong !

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAH !

Au fait, j'ai lu une fic trop mimi sur vous deux ! Sur un autre site dont j'ai oublier le nom... Dommage ToT !

Vous vous retrouviez après une bataille et vous vous étiez mis à parler et parler... Et vous êtes devenus amis puis après ça a évolué... Mais vous aviez tous les deux peur de la réaction de vos amis... Vous vous planquiez et on vous a découvert et c'était Roy qui allait vous tuer mais Envy s'est sacrifié pour Edo... Trop triste

**Émouvant. Heureusement que ce n'est que de la fiction… Moi, donner ma précieuse vie d'immortel pour la crevette ? Merci bien !**

**QUOI ? CREVETTE ?**

_Je crois que même en sacrifiant tous les doujins yuri et Armstrong, ces deux là ne pourront jamais s'entendre -_-_

***bruit de bagarre dans le fond***

* * *

Lora

D'accord Envy, t'aimes Armstrong tout les goûts sont dans la nature, j'accepte ton choix *évite les furies qui ne sont pas du même avis et se réfugie derrière Kimblee* mais est ce qu'Armstrong est du même avis que toi ?

Et Ed ! Une petite question (sinon il va se vexer ^^) tu n'aimes pas le lait, mais aimes-tu la soupe ? C'est bon la soupe pour grandir !

Et une dernière question pour... Kimblee (Vui je suis folle) !

Comme tu as deux pierres philosophales tu peux m'en passer une ? Allez fais pas ton Greed XD !

**Envy: Eh bien… *rougit***

_Me dis pas que t'as pas osé te déclarer ?_

**…**

_C'est pas vrai -_-_

**Bah parfois, le fantasme vaut mieux que la réalité…**

_Ouais dans ton cas, je te le fais pas dire._

**Bon à moi maintenant ! è_é (c'est quand même moi le héros nom de…)**

**Donc oui j'adore la soupe ! C'est trop bon !**

_T'aimes pas le lait mais t'aimes la soupe ? ! T'es pas normal toi… Tu vas nous dire que t'aimes pas le Nutella non plus ?_

**Le… quoi ?**

_On te fera découvrir si tu viens nous rendre visite :D_

**Euh…**

Kimblee: Mes pierres… mes belles pieeerres ! PERSONNE NE TOUCHE A MES PIERRES OU JE FAIS TOUT SAUTER !

* * *

elrick363

Ben quoi, pourquoi pleurer c'est la vérité, pas vrai les vieux ? *se fout de la gueule de Roy et Envy*

J'y crois pas, les mecs considérés comme étant les plus virils de l'anime en train de chialer c'est trop fort.

Et Ed arrête de t'énerver, tu sais que t'es un nabot c'est tout, et t'es vraiment cruel.

Bon allez, question et pour Roy cette fois. Mais avant je dois faire quelque chose *part attacher et bâillonner Envy, Ed, Riza et Maes* comme ça aucune influence de ceux-là.

Alors que penses-tu des doujins et fic ;

RoyxEd

RoyxMaes

RoyxRiza

RoyxEnvy (sérieux, j'en ai déjà vu)

Roy: Viril peut-être, n'empêche qu'on est sensibles quand même nous *snif*

Question que pour moi ? Enfin normal, c'est moi le plus beau *couvrant les cris étouffés et rageurs d'un certain petit blond saucissonné avec ses camarades*

Haheum. RoyxEd ? Huuuum… *jette une coup d'œil au blondinet en question* Pas assez de poitrine et BEAUCOUP trop petit (niark niark)

RoyxMaes ? O_O

Hugues *qui a réussit à se débarrasser de son bâillon* Oh mon petit Royounet ! On irait tellement bien ensemble ! *bouche en cœur* Malheureusement je reste fidèle à ma Gracia adorée qui est si belle ! Et au fait, tu sais que ma petite Elycia chérie d'amour l'autre jour a fait... Mmmhpff !

Roy *lui refout le bâillon dans la bouche* Nan, je serais obligé de me faire sourd à vie.

RoyxRiza ? Voilà qui est intéressant, qu'en pensez-vous Lieuten… C'est bon ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai compris, je plaisantais…

_Soumis…_

Pardon ?

_Non rien._

RoyxEnvy ? Encore plus androgyne que le Fullmetal, merci bien !

Bref, pour moi rien ne vaut une belle femme, de préférence blonde, avec une grosse poitrine.

_Ca a le mérite d'être clair… _

* * *

Touyota-lana

La virilité la virilité... Excuse Vyvy, mais Armstrong il se balade avec des étoiles roses, il pleure pour rien, et il fait des câlins à tout le monde x)

Haha Edounichet, tu peux toujours essayer de nous arrêter, ESSAYER, plus t'en tue plus il en arrive, des YAOIstes ! !

Sinon Edo, je compatis. Franchement, te coller à 50% des FF sur toi en couple avec Mustang... Il est très bien Mustang, mais pour Bradley à la limite xDDDD !

(Pardon Roy, mais tu va finir par tomber en morceaux d'ici peu...)

Sinon, ma qouechtionne ! (C'est écrit question là, si si je jure) Vous avez jamais remarqué que dans FMA les femmes sont quand même HYPER dominantes, nan ? Olivia, Riza, Winry...

Hihi =P Merci étoile-de-saphir, bonne continuation ! =)

_Ouais GIRL POWER !_

**Non mais ça va bien oui ? C'est quand même moi le héros, et j'suis un homme.**

_Un homme ? Depuis quand ?_

**Grrr…**

MOI ? Le grand Roy Mustang ? Tomber en morceau ? *repart pleurnicher*

_Dans quel état on les mets quand même, les pauvres…_

… _girl power quand même ! *essaie d'éviter les flammes et une lame d'automail*_

* * *

Yurika Schiffer

Bonsoir à tous ! =)

Edward, je suis dans l'obligation de te contredire ! (oui, je sais, j'ai péché en commettant le sacrilège d'aller à l'encontre de la parole d'Edward-sama. Et je m'en confesse dès que possible, promis.) Je ne m'intéresse pas à Alphonse pour son corps (sinon crois-moi, la vision de son corps squelettique m'aurait durement refroidie. Je dois avouer - je suis sincèrement navrée Alphonse, accepte de pardonner la pauvre pécheresse que je suis... - qu'au moment où je l'ai vu, ça m'a fait peur...). Alphonse est gentil, agréable à vivre, bon cuisinier - je n'en doute pas ! -, adorable et généreux (lui au moins protège les chats !). Et puis, dans son armure, tu ne l'as jamais battu il me semble ! J'aime Alphonse pour ce qu'il est, pas pour son physique !

Maintenant, question du jour - puisqu'il en faut bien une !

Edward, si tu étais un auteur de Fanfictions et que pour l'une d'elles tu voulais mettre un perso de FMA - n'importe lequel - en couple avec UNE des nombreuses lectrices de cette fic là - en sachant que le but n'est pas de démoraliser une lectrice mais de l'enthousiasmer un petit peu -, laquelle choisirais-tu et avec qui la mettrais-tu ? (genre, Winry est une lectrice, moi, auteur, je la mettrais avec toi, un des perso du manga. Tu comprends ?)

Ce sera tout =)

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mes nombreux sacrilèges, lèse-majestés, blasphèmes et autres que j'aurais pu commettre envers votre grandeur (n'y voyez aucune ironie, je le pense sincèrement !), ô Edward-sama, ainsi que vous Alphonse-sama ! La prochaine fois, si vous le souhaitez, je vous écrirais un poème, pour vous deux !

Au revoir mes seigneurs :3 A bientôt Étoile de Saphir ! ^^

_Tu vois Nii-san, une femme peut m'aimer pour ma personnalité MOI !_

**Ca veut dire quoi ça ? **

_Ce que j'ai dit, rien de plus._

**Mouais.**

**… ****Et pourquoi moi j'ai pas de compliments comme quoi j'suis gentil, adorable, généreux, etc. ? *pleure***

_*lui frotte le dos avec compassion* Parce que tu l'es pas ?_

***regard meurtrier* Concernant la question et biiieen… Par exemple je me mettrais avec…**

_Moi :D_

**Tu rêves, t'es trop méchante.**

_T_T_

**Avec aucune d'entre vous, vous êtes toutes trop perverses, voilà.**

_T'étonnes pas qu'on préfère Al après._

* * *

Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy

Il s'agit ici plus d'un message que d'une question que j'adresse à Edward.

Tu vas peut-être trouver cela bête, on ne s'est jamais rencontrés mais tes aventures et tes principes me donnent chaque jour la force d'avancer avec mes deux jambes. Tu es un héros Edward, mon héros alors surtout ne change pas, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Je suis certaine que tu réussiras tout ce que tu entreprendras. Avec mes meilleurs sentiments

Marina

**M… Merci ! Ca me touche beaucoup :')**

_Très beau message en effet, et je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Marina =)_

**Sérieux ?**

_Mais oui Ed, on t'aime ! Même si on te martyrise dans nos fictions, qu'on te colle avec tous les autres mâles, qu'on te transforme en animal ou autre, t'es quand même notre héros adoré (L)_

***fond en larmes***

_^^'_

* * *

_Votre attention à toutes !_

_J'ai le regret de vous informer que la fiction « Edward répond à vos question » va s'arrêter là :/ … Pour le moment ! Je la reprendrais surement plus tard :)_

**Sans déc' ? C'est fini, ca y'est ?**

_Je sais que ça va te manquer… -_-_

_Bref, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps/l'envie (honte à moi) de m'en occuper. Cependant vous pouvez toujours laisser des questions, Ed et moi… *rattrape par la peau du cou un Ed qui s'enfuit discrètement* Ed et moi disais-je, y répondrons à la reprise._

_Gros bisoux à toutes et merci de nous avoir suivis ^^_


End file.
